The Last Express
by chiyo-chan xD
Summary: A Jordan Mechner PC game based before World War I. Robert Cath is a runaway criminal and boards the Orient Express. He finds his friend murdered, and his decision to investigate leads him to uncover events that would eventually start the first world war.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own the story idea or most of the dialogue. This adaption is not 100% accurate..maybe 98% so that I could fit it into a story format. There's a section that I've added myself by including a new story and a point-of-view from another character other than Robert Cath - Tatiana, the Count's grand daughter. I did this story ages ago..about 6 years ago when I was playing the adventure PC game for the first time. It's a very old game, the creators used real motion to make the characters, so the graphic level might be a bit old fashioned now but it's still playable if you like adventure puzzle games with a historical background.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_24th July 1914, Paris to Chalons_

It was 7:14 at Paris station and Tyler Whitney was clearly anxiously waiting for his friend on the open platform of the Orient Express. Crowds of people were walking to and fro in the station, hurrying to either get onto their train or leave the noisy and dusky station. None bothered to looked up to see a young man in a green coat, brown hat, and an anxious expression across his face as he looked sharply around his surroundings. The Orient Express, the first luxury train to travel from Paris to Constantinople, was about to leave. Tyler looked up at the large clock of the station and cursed his friend for being late. When he looked back up at the clock again, there were two policemen on the balcony, scanning the scenery below. To his left, Tyler spotted two other policemen. The speaker in French announced that the Orient Express was about to leave. Rolling his eyes, Tyler gave up and retreated.

It was 7:39 when the Orient Express traveled across the middle of the countryside. If any of the passengers had gazed out of their window, they would see a motorcyclist and its passenger gaining speed with the Orient Express. When the motorcycle was in line with one of the doors of the train cars, the passenger jumped and landed safely onto the small platform. The young man looked back at the motorcyclist. The rider took off the goggles and hat, and the auburn-haired woman waved. The man waved back, and clambering up the steps, he entered the car on his right. Once inside, he could feel the warmth inside the train and sighed in relief that he had made it on, thanks to his old colleague from Yale Medical School. A license suspended doctor practicing mysticism and ancient and esoteric forms of medicine, twenty-nine years old Robert Cath stepped out onto the green-carpeted corridor and caught one of the conductors coming towards him.

"Excuse me, where is Tyler Whitney's compartment?" he asked, his American accent noticeable.

"Ah, Monsieur Whitney, you're compartment is at the end, number one." The French conductor said and moved back to his post. Robert moved down the train, observing the luxury of the cart at the same time. High above him was a white marble ceiling with small bright lights inserted. The walls were made of rich teak and mahogany wood with green and brown doors for each compartment. There were also complicated patterns painted finely on the doors, each having a golden flower on the front. Outside through the windows on his left, the sky was dark and cold. Everything looked perfect for a luxury train, although to Robert, the corridor was quite narrow with only the space for one person moving at a time. He was looking up at the ceiling when he nearly bumped into the plump and arrogant-looking train guard, who was dressed in a blue suite and black tie. He announced the first service dinner in the Dining Car. Reaching Compartment One, Robert grabbed the golden handle and pushed the door open. His blood froze and his skin turned cold at what he saw inside. To his horror, on the floor lay his friend covered in blood and large, deep scratches. From that moment on, Robert could not take the image of Tyler's face out of his head; eyes opened in awe and mouth in terror. There were three large bloody scratches across his face and the blood had trickled onto the carpet.

Robert shook and took control of himself, trying to think of what he should do next. If anyone saw the body in the compartment, it would raise suspicions and all the fingers would point to Robert himself. He was already in trouble with the authorities. Walking across the room, he opened the window. Picking the body up, he murmured a prayer for his friend and threw him out of the window. Robert looked out at the tracks as the body tumbled down and out into the night. He clambered back and looked down at his coat. It was covered in blood. Cursing, he took Tyler's green coat from the hanger on his right and switched cloaks. He threw his own cloak out as well. Back on the grey carpet, Robert cannot do anything for the bloodstain embedded into the floor. Sighing heavily, he looked around the small room. High on the rack, Robert caught sight of Tyler's suitcase and brought it down. Opening it, he took the telegram he sent days before. He told Tyler that he would join him on the train trip, but he might be a little late.

"_Don't mention my name." _It said. Yes, it was necessary. It has been weeks since Robert had gotten himself into trouble with the authorities in Ireland. He was on the trail to find a long lost manuscript that led him to the country, and unfortunately, got himself caught in the crossfire of a police raid in an IRA safe house. He found a policemen lying close to death, and went for his aid when the other policemen found them. Of course, they assumed that he was the culprit, so Robert fled on a stolen boat in Ireland, nearly got drowned at sea and luckily washed up in Calais. But he only found himself as a fugitive wanted by police in every country in Europe. Fortunately, Tyler sent a telegram to help him flee on the Orient Express. The timing couldn't be better.

Robert placed the telegram into his coat pocket and took out something else from the case. It was a scroll. The writing was in Russian, with a golden background, a picture of a red and blue bird on the top-left hand corner with a girl diagonally opposite. Though Robert knew how to speak and understand Russian, he didn't know how to read well. He would have to find a translator.

Robert placed the case back onto the rack and caught sight of a brown chest on the chair near the window. Opening it, he found nothing. Only a blue velvet covering, with two empty spaces. One looked large and round, the other small and long. Perhaps someone took them after Tyler's death…

Robert turned and left the compartment. He could hear the conductor and the guard talking at the post. The conductor was suspicious about a passenger who had a few of his women escorts with him. But the guard told him to forget it.

"Of course, Uncle."

"Don't call me uncle." The guard snapped.

When the guard left, the conductor came towards him.

"Excuse me, Monsieur Whitney," he said. "August Schmidt is in the Dining Compartment waiting to talk with you."

Robert nodded and turned around. _Now what was Tyler up to? _He thought.

He walked through the first sleeping car, which was much more elegant than the second. The carpet was red and the lights were dimmer. A young boy suddenly ran past with a whistle in his mouth.

"Boys," Robert shook his head.

He walked down the car and into the Smoking Compartment. This part of the train was the most luxuries of all. Clean purple-patterned carpet, leather couches, rich blue table coverings... Robert wished he could lounge in here and drink expensive French wine throughout the whole trip. But he had business to attend to, and this matter was very important.

He spotted two young women sitting at the back left-hand corner. One was dressed in a burgundy dress and hat, whilst the other was in pink and gossiping loudly than the other. Robert found a newspaper lying on the seat across them and took it.

"Look at the man who just came in." the lady in pink said in French. "Doesn't he look handsome, all ruffled and wild? He looks like one of the heroes out of a novel."

"Hush, Sophie! He might hear you." The other girl said.

"Oh don't worry, Rebecca. He's an American and he can't understand us."

She was wrong. Robert knew French and two other languages, German and Russian. He also knew how to read Latin and Greek.

"Aren't we going to have dinner, Sophie?" Rebecca asked softly.

"Why of course not! You're now living in luxury my darling and we always do second service. You'll get used to it."

Robert scanned the newspaper and caught sight of a column about an American runaway, convicted of murder of an Irish policeman and on the run. Silently, he ripped the column out and walked into the Dining Compartment. This compartment was brighter than the Smoking Compartment, and at the moment, three tables were occupied. On his left in the middle table, there was a group of Serbians in dark, rough uniforms. They all looked around when he came in. One of them was a woman, and she looked mean and tougher than the rest. Perhaps the leader? At the table behind them, a young girl in a blue summer dress and an old man whom Robert assumed to be her grandfather sat silently eating their dish. At the right of Robert, a man in black with long hair, beard and moustache sat silently eating his soup. The waiter in red came through the curtains at the back and served him.

"Bonjour Monsieur, we have a nice table for you in the corner."

Robert followed and sat behind a fat and rich looking gentleman. Guessing by his facial features, Robert assumed the man was Herr Schmidt. Across beside him, Robert heard the elderly gentleman speak in Russian to his granddaughter.

"Did you obey all the covenants of the church?" he asked.

"Yes Grandfather." She answered sweetly.

There was a pause.

"The dish is really good." The old man commented.

"You're feeling good."

Robert stood up and walked towards the table where the plump gentleman wearing small glasses was sitting.

"Herr Schmidt? You wanted to see me?"

"Ah, Whitney! Sit down." He exclaimed in a strong Germen accent and Robert sat across him. "You look different than I'd imagined."

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I ran across an old friend." Robert finished with a murmur.

"Ah yes, one can meet surprising people on the train. Now, lets get down to business. Have you brought the gold?"

Robert tried to keep his face neutral. _Gold? What gold? Tyler was certainly mixed up in something._

"Just to keep me waiting, Whitney, I must remind you I kept my part of the bargain. And if there's anything wrong with it, I would like to know about it."

"There's nothing wrong." Robert quickly said.

"Well then, I like to see the gold."

"I like to see what is it I'm buying."

"But that's impossible!" August cried out. "The merchandise would be put on the train in Munich."

"Good, then we're even." Robert stood up. "Herr Schmidt, pleasure seeing you then- after Munich."

Robert returned to his table. Now he wished Tyler had told him everything. But could this deal with the German have anything to do with the murder? Robert thought. Should he act as Whitney throughout the journey? Surely, he wanted to know who the murderer of his friend was. He could go undercover and learn about all the passengers on the train. He would have to find out what sort of business Whitney and Schmidt had, and how he could retrieve the gold August was talking about. He was sure he didn't find any gold in the compartment he was in.

When the German stood up and left, Robert caught sight of the lonely bearded stranger sitting far across him. Standing up, he walked across towards the table.

"Mind if I join you?"

The man considered. "Why not?"

Robert sat down, guessing the man was Russian judging by his accent. Perhaps he could help Robert with the scroll.

The man glanced up from his soup and across the room. Then looking up at him, he went back to his soup. Robert glanced back and saw the young girl looking at them, and then went back to her food. Robert took his eyes off her when the man stood up.

"I didn't mean to scare you off." Robert said.

"One bowl of soup for me is enough. I can't take pleasure in food, while millions in my country have no bread to feed. Forgive me."

He left. Robert wondered what he'd meant. Looking down at the table, he realised the man had forgotten his little red book. Opening the book, Robert found a timetable. Between Galanta and Budapest, there was a time marking 10:40. He was aware that the Serbians were leaving. Pocketing the timetable, Robert stood up and left the Dining Car. He caught sight of the little boy again blowing his whistle, and a young attractive woman in red came in heading towards the Dining Car. Robert could smell the strong perfume on her. The boy left the Smoking Car. Robert followed the boy until he was in the First Sleeping Car. The boy went into Compartment D. Robert stopped outside just when the boy spoke.  
"Guess what I saw!" the boy exclaimed in French. "I saw a man rolling down the tracks!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Stop that, Francois." A woman scowled.

"And do you know what? The man was dead!"

"Francois Boutarel!"

"He's dead, he's dead, he's dead, he's dead-"

"Francois! Be quiet and play with your toy!" the woman snapped.

The boy started to cry and his mum started to grieve about how bad a mother she was with an obvious hint of sarcasm. Having enough of this, Robert returned to the Dining Compartment. He wanted to find the woman in red again. For some reason, he felt some sort of attraction towards her. Could it be suspicion? Or perhaps something completely out of the matter. He saw the woman in red on his left.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, smiling.

"That's bold." She said in a recognizable Austrian accent. "Is it custom in America to ask such questions?"

"Only in certain circles."

"Then I must be roaming in the wrong circle. I hope you find somewhere to seat."

Robert nodded, but decided not to join her and left the Compartment. _A brave and young woman_, he thought. _And an attractive one too. _

Robert entered the Smoking Compartment and caught sight of the man in black.

"Do you know what this says?" Robert took out the scroll and showed it to him.

There was a pause as he examined the scroll.

"It's a Russian fairy tale…for children." He said calmly.

"Could you translate it for me?"

"The tale is just a story for naïve and gullible young children, who go to bed with empty stomachs and dream of a hero who would never come."

Slightly disappointed with the answer, Robert took the scroll away.

"Sorry I asked."

During their conversation, the little boy Francois and his family had gone into the Dining Car. Robert followed them. Francois and his parents were dining. His mother looked elegant and grand, dressed in green and eyes neutral with little expression. The father was in a grey suit, with a bushy brown beard and a high posture. Francois was talking about insects to his father and his mother was scowling at him after every sentence. Robert realised that August had returned and was speaking to the woman in red. Listening to their conversation, Robert learnt that the woman was Anna Wolff, and a devout Jewish. In addition, it happened to be that she was a brilliant singer. August was obviously trying to flirt with Anna, until she mentioned that he already had a wife.

"Well, I…um…ah! Whitney!"

Robert came up by his side and smiled down at Anna.

"This is Anna Wolff, and let me introduce you to Tyler Whitney."

"Please to meet you." Robert said.

"Tyler Whitney?" Anna asked, somewhat sounding surprised.

"Yes?"

"I…I recognise you." she stammered.

"You do? Where?" Robert asked, frowning.

"I don't remember." She said.

"Well, Madame Wolff, I'll leave you to enjoy your dinner." Robert bowed and left. He made his way back to the Rear Sleeping Car with new-found knowledge concerning Anna Wolff, somehow connected with Tyler. The young conductor came up to him and told him 'His Excellency' requests to see him in his private car. Robert reluctantly went. _Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, what on Earth were you up to?_

Robert headed down to the private car and knocked. A tall majestic dark woman in a grey robe with a red sash answered.

"I hear your Excellency wants to see me? Does that happen to be you?"

The woman ignored his comment and stepped aside. Robert entered. The room was much larger than the ordinary compartments, with a piano in the corner and different sorts of artistic statues, paintings and seats decorating the room. A tall Indian man was seating on one of the seats and leaning against his staff.

"Ah, come in and sit."

Robert sat down on a seat across from him.

"You must know, Mr Cath, that things you hold can be un-expected and dangerous."

At the mention of his name Robert became much alert, though he tried not to show it. This man was already making him nervous, and his cool dark eyes were staring through him like he was a piece of thin glass.

"And Your Excellency, you are?" he asked calmly.

"Kronos."

Robert decided to play with him a little to past time. "So is your first name Kronos? Or your last?"

"WE are not here-" Kronos suddenly rose his voice, then calmed. "We are not here to discuss about names. Now Mr Cath, these things you hold can be too powerful to handle." He continued. "And before it starts to create chaos, it must be handed to the professionals. Now, to get this over with Mr Cath, I want something highly valuable from you and in return, let just say a very heavy briefcase full of riches. Now, do you have it?"

"No…

"Then we have nothing else to say. Tahina would show you the way out."

Robert stood up as the tall woman came up behind him.

"And Mr Cath," the man said. "Good luck with the police."

Robert left with puzzling thoughts, but didn't go back to ask what this was all about. If he was going to play it through, then he will. Robert decided to return to the Smoking Car. The elderly man and his granddaughter were coming out of the Dining Car. When they passed the man in black, the man turned and called:

"Vassili Alexandrovich"

"Grandfather," the girl said in Russian. Robert had heard of that name. Vassili Alexandrovich was a Count of the Russian Courts.

"Vassili Alexandrovich, I'm Alexei Dolnikov. I believe you know my father, Pyotr Nikolaievitch Dolnikov?"

"I know of a Pyotr Dolnikov." The Count said. "He was a good and pious man. But his son brought shame to him and his family."

The Count turned to his granddaughter.

"I am tired. I would like to retire to my compartment."

As they left, Alexei thundered in English, "How many thousands have you condemned and tortured in your party? (In Russian) Or have you lost count?"

When the pair left, Robert went up to the young man.

"Well, I think you made a first good impression."

The man glanced at him and turned to leave. Robert went into the Dining Compartment where he found the two ladies, Sophie and Rebecca. Anna and the Boutarel family were still there. Sitting on the table behind the ladies, he ordered a glass of water from the waiter. He needed it to calm his nerves from tonight's events.

"You look beautiful tonight." Sophie purred in French.

"Oh, stop that, Sophie." Rebecca said, embarrassed.

"Why not? Why don't you ask the American behind you? He would indeed agree with me."

"Sophie!"

"I'm sorry. He's not your type."

There was a pause and Robert received his water.

"Look at that woman over there in the corner." Sophie whispered. "So beautiful, slender and majestic-"

"Oh be quiet, Sophie. She can hear you." Rebecca hushed.

"So? Don't worry, Rebecca. We're free now. Anyway, how's your play getting on?"

"Very well, Sophie."

"When we get to the island, you will meet a lot of friends. And then we could walk together side-by-side and watch the sun go down. It would be lovely."

Finishing his glass, Robert stood up and walked back to his compartment, ready to rest his heavy head. When he opened the door of his compartment, he found a visitor. He was one of the men in the Serbian group from before. Unlike his companions, he was wearing a neat black suit with no blazer, had a clean hair cut with a neatly trimmed moustache and beard.

"Who are you?" he stood up and demanded.

"This is my compartment, who are you?" Robert replied.

"This is Tyler Whitney's compartment. Where is he?"

Robert regretfully glanced at the stained floor. The man followed his gaze and immediately, his eyes blazed in anger.

"_Ubica_!"

He took out his knife and lunged. Robert quickly dodged before being stabbed. The man lunged again, and again Robert dodged. On the third try when he attacked once more and Robert dodged, Robert took this advantage and seized the man's arm and twisted into an arm lock. The knife dropped out of his hand.

"As I was going to say, I didn't kill him." Robert picked up the knife and gave it back to the man, breathing heavily.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"Robert Cath. I'm a friend of his."

"Robert Cath? Tyler spoke of you." the man eased his breath. "He was afraid that you would be angry with him."

"He shouldn't have worried. That was a long time ago." Robert murmured, thinking back to a long ago incident. "Anyway, what's the business with Schmidt?"

"Where's the gold?" the man suddenly hissed, looking around the room.

"What gold? All I saw was a wooden box and a whole lot of a mess."

"No gold…what should I tell the General…lost…"he trailed off.

"What General?" Robert frowned.

"You must not tell anyone!" the man turned sharply towards him.

"Not even the conductor?"

"You've been warned." The man moved towards the door. "Senor Ruka, the Black Hand."

And he was gone. _Funny fellow,_ Robert thought. After all that fighting, Robert felt his stomach rumble.

"A little snack won't hurt."

He left the compartment, and realised the conductor was not at his post. Moving towards the chair at the end of the car, he picked up the magazine he was reading. Inside, Robert found a list of the passengers. Taking it, Robert replaced the magazine and walked down towards the Dining Car, reading the list at the same time:

**List one**

_Nom / Nationalite / Trajet_

1. M. Tyler Whitney / Americaine / Paris-Belgrave

2. M. Alexei Delnikov / Russe / Paris-Buda-Pest

3. M. August Schmidt / Allemande / Paris-Belgrade

4. M. Mahmoud Mahkta / Perse / Paris-Const.

5. ''

6. ''

7. ''

8. ''

9. Patnik / Serbe / Vienne-Belgrade

**List two**

_Nom / Nationalite / Trajet_

A. Comte Vassili Oblensky / Russe / Paris-Const.

B. Mlle. Tatiana Obelenskaya / Russe / Paris-Const.

C. M. Claude Boutarel / Francaise / Paris-Const.

D. Mme. Boutarel, M. Francois Boutarel / Francaise / Paris-Const.

E. Mlle. Sophie de Bretheuil, Mlle. Rebecca Norton / Francaise, Anglaise / Paris-Const.

F. Mlle. Anna Wolff / Antrichienne / Paris-Buda-Pest

G. M. Milos Jovanovic, Mlle. Vesna Savin / Serbe / Paris-Belgrade

H. M. Ivo Biskupovic, M. Salko Popiveda / Serbe / Paris-Belgrade

I. M. Jean Jaures / Francaise / Paris-Vienna

As he past through the First Sleeping Car, he saw the Serbian man entering Compartment H. So the man he fought was Milos. Perhaps sometime, Robert would pay a visit to him. He watched as Anna opened her compartment and entered. When he passed her door, he could hear a loud barking and a soothing voice afterward as the barking slowly eased. Obviously, Mademoiselle Wolff had brought a companion with her. When he was in front of Compartment D, he was nearly knocked backwards when the door to the next compartment opened.

"Oh, excuse me…"

He was surprised to see Tahina. Her expression was cool and left the compartment naturally like nothing odd had happened. Robert stared after her as she went back to the Rear Compartment. Strange. Why would she be roaming around Sophie and Rebecca's compartment? When Robert went into the Dining Car, he found the two ladies still chatting. One of the waiters were cleaning up a table. Perhaps he could find the other waiter in red. Robert stepped over towards the red curtain and entered. He could hear the chef's loud voice berating at his apprentice.

"Cut it thinner! Thinner I tell you! Are you deaf or just simple?"

"Sorry, but they're only carrots." The apprentice protested.

"You stupid idiot!" the chef yelled. "Are the easiest tasks too hard for your small brain?"

Robert leaned over the corner to see them better, and the chef caught sight of him.

"Oh, sorry, Monsieur. Ah ha, ha, here you go Monsieur." The chef apologized as he and his apprentice stepped to the side and Robert had no choice but to step through. When he passed the kitchen and around the corner, he could hear the chef shouting again.

"Only carrots! Do you think you know better than the chef?"

There was a loud thump.

"Ouch!"

"Apprentices these days. So incompetent and clumsy." He raised his voice again. "I should've thrown you out the window while the train was still moving!"

Robert turned and left the kitchen, only bumping into the guard again. It was 9:16 and the train had arrived at Epernay. Robert went through the Smoking Car and into the Sleeping Car, only to find Tahina again. She stopped in front of Compartment F, and then changed her mind when the dog started barking. The conductor on his post was immersed in his book and didn't look up to see the young woman. She skipped a few compartments and went inside Compartment C. Robert was returning to his compartment, when just outside, the guard and conductor were walking past him. Behind them, two policemen were knocking on the compartments.

"Please return to your compartments." The guard announced. "This is a routine check. Please return to your compartments."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Robert quickly turned around and walked back to the First Sleeping Car. He could hear the two conductors talking, saying that the policemen found a body on the tracks and thought it was from the train. One of the conductors answered in doubt, saying the passenger list was complete, but the other said he was just following the rules. Robert saw Tahina coming down towards him and he walked past her. He stopped in front of Compartment A and hoped it was opened. It was. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He nearly gasped aloud when he saw the Count, sleeping on his bed. Silently**, **Robert opened the door to the bathroom and hid in there. The bathroom was clean and bright, and the shower was a little wet. Robert listened intensively as the French policeman's voices grew louder as they edged closer. He could hear them knocking on the doors, until they arrived next door.

"Good evening. Police, open the door please."

"Just a minute."

Pause.

"Come in."

The door opened and there was a shuffle of papers, and the voice of Tatiana telling them her grandfather was next door and cannot be disturbed.

"Thank you, Madame. Have a good night. Sorry for bothering you."

Robert listened as the policemen walked back down the car.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, we are behind schedule. The Orient Express will be leaving the station." The guard announced.

"Wait! You're suppose to have 24 passengers, and we counted 23." One of the policeman exclaimed. "One is missing!"

"We're are sorry about that, sir, but the Orient Express must stay on time. You can get off now, or you can stay all the way to Chalons, if you like."

There was a pause and it seemed that the police had gotten off the train. The train started to move.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The Restaurant Car is now open! Thank you for your patience!"

Robert breathed out a sigh of relief. He opened the bathroom door and left the compartment.

Robert stepped out into the corridor, watching as the guard walked down and listening to the conversation between Madame Boutarel and the conductor in compartment D.

"Good evening Madame."

"After the upheaval, I hope it's not too much to ask for an explanation." Madame Boutarel said.

"Not at all Madame."

"I have often traveled on luxury trains. My husband is an engineer, and I will assure you I would personally write to the president of the company-"

"You have every right Madame. I assure you this disturbance was unexpected. Unfortunately it was the local police. We try to explain to them, but you know, we are in France."

Anna Wolff suddenly came out of her compartment, heading towards the Smoking Car. Robert nodded at her. Her red dress flowed like silk as she moved gracefully down the train. Robert couldn't help but eye her all the way down the car until she disappeared into the next one.

"What was the matter?" Robert heard Madame Boutarel ask.

"Since you have been so understanding, I think I can entrust you on what they said to me." The conductor said.

"Very well."

"There was a dead body, found by the tracks Madame. The police thought it might be thrown off by the train."

"I saw it! I saw it!" Francois exclaimed.

"Be quiet, Francois. I assume they found nothing?"

"Not at all. It was a mistake. No need to worry."

"But it's true! They threw him out the window. I saw it!" Francois again cried out in excitement.

"Francois, don't make up stories." His mother scowled.

"It you excuse me Madame, I must go."

"Thank you."

"Good evening."

Robert stepped back to let the conductor through. He turned around to head back into the Smoking Compartment where Anna Wolff entered, when he saw Tatiana, waiting for the conductor to lock her door. He waited until she was ready and followed her back to the Rear Sleeping Car. He was suspicious about what was happening between Alexei and the Count. The young girl went into the area between the Rear Sleeping Car and the Private Car. She looked out the window of one of the doors, thinking deeply to herself. Robert stood opposite from her, gazing out of the other door. Perhaps he should say something? It might be too sudden if he suddenly ask her about what had happened between her grandfather and the young bearded man. He might even scare her off, rather than being close to her. Robert also needed her for the script translation. After a moment's thinking, Robert concluded that he might ask her tomorrow during the day when she has calmed down and was about to leave, when she suddenly called out to him.

"Do you have a match?" she held a cigarette in her hand.

"Aren't you too young to smoke?" Robert asked with amusement.

"Monsieur, I'm not a little girl!" she protested. "I had just spent a whole season in Paris. And I'm tired and I want to smoke."

Robert took out his match and lit her cigarette.

"Thank you."

"So what happened back there?" he asked in Russian.

"You can speak Russian?" she exclaimed back in the same language.

"A little." Then he switched back to English. "Only my mother was able to teach me."

"How funny! An American who knows how to speak Russian." Her face fell. "Then you heard the horrible things that man said to my grandfather."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Alexei. We grew up together, and we used to play together as well." When she said those words her face lit up in a smile. "I can't imagine why he would quarrel with my grandfather. It's so childish."

"Maybe he would learn to grow up." Robert paused. "Like you."

She smiled in embarrassment and Robert took his leave. _A nice young woman_, Robert thought. And she doesn't present any hatred towards Alexei, even though he quarrelled with her grandfather. Was there a soft side in Tatiana for Alexei?

A childhood crush, Robert would say. Young girls are so naïve. Wait until they're older and they realise that the world is not perfect.

As Robert went down the corridor, he heard the guard and the conductor speaking about the police inspection. The guard didn't want the conductor to mention it in his report, saying he himself would deal with it.

When Robert entered the Smoking Car, he went over to talk to Anna. She seemed to be reading a popular French woman magazine.

"Are you reading about Madame Cayeux?" he asked.

"Have you read it?" Anna smiled.

"Mmm, just a guess. Either that, or it's either about Espeutine. They don't seem to write about anything else." He merely shrugged.

"Don't you care about him?"

"Sure I do. Just when you think he's dead, he pops right back up." He studied her face, which had turned into a frown. He smiled amusingly. "Good night."

Robert turned and sat at the back corner next to the door. He was gazing out the window, when August came in and sat across the aisle from Anna. Robert studied him. He looked casual, but from the way he looked at Anna and back to the window, Robert knew he wanted to speak with her privately. So Robert left his chair and went into the Dining Car. The two young ladies, Sophie and Rebecca were starting to leave. When they left, Robert went back into the Smoking Car. And surprise, surprise, August was seating with Anna.

"You know, when I saw you in London, I thought you were English." Anna said as Robert took his seat at the usual corner and listened with interest at how the German would try to win the woman's affections.

"Really?" August chuckled.

"Yes, really."

"Well, my wife is English. I think that's why."

"No, there's more than that. The way you dress, the way you act. I would have never known you were Germen." She continued.

"Is that so? But believe me, Ms Wolff, your English is also very good."

The guard came through, announcing the train had arrived at Chalons-sur-Malons, with a two-minute stop. There was no more Robert wanted to hear. A question hung in his mind. Why would such a beautiful and respected woman such as Ms Wolff flirt along with August Schmidt? Was she one of those women who would steal a husband just to get to his riches? But it cannot be! She looked rich herself.

With a yawn, Robert left the car. He was stroding down the First Sleeping Car when he saw Madame Boutarel complaining to the conductor that Anna's dog was inappropriate to stay in the compartments. The conductor assured her that the animal was safe, but she sounded unconvinced. Robert passed the conductor as he nodded a goodnight. Back in his compartment, he saw that his bed was already made. Taking off his shoes and coat, he plunged into bed and fell quickly into sleep.

Robert woke up and for some reason, he went out of his compartment. Something was not quite right. He went back into his room again. This time, Tyler was on his bed. He sat up with his arms crossed over, like an ancient Egyptian mummy. In his mouth was an ordinary egg. He took it out and held it out to Robert.

"Why don't you make it sing?" his voice echoed.

Robert suddenly woke up back into reality, breathing heavily, sweat streaming down his back. He only had a nightmare. Getting up from his bed, he went out of his compartment to stretch his legs. Looking at his watch, it was 3:38. The train must have arrived at Strasbourg. He went through into the First Sleeping Car and heard someone playing the violin in one of the compartments. He realised it was Anna. Not only was she smart and beautiful, she was also a talented musician. Robert knocked on the door and Anna opened it. She was wearing a pink robe, and her red hair was out.

"I saw the light was on. I thought you had trouble sleeping."

"I had a bad nightmare. It woke me up."

"Can I come in?"

Anna considered. Then shrugged. "Why not?"

She let Robert in and before he could step fully inside, he was cautious that there was a huge dog, almost like a wolf, in the middle of the room. It growled, baring its sharp teeth. Anna calmed him down.

"Make yourself comfortable."

Robert froze as she held out a gun at gunpoint.

"I'm sorry the place is a bit of a mess." She added.

"Do you always carry a gun with you?" Robert enquired, raising an eye-brow at her.

"A woman travelling alone has to be careful."

"Well, I thought Max was enough for protection."

"You are not Tyler Whitney. Who are you?" she demanded.

"I'm Robert Cath. I'm a friend of Tyler." He answered.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Their conversation was cut short from the sounds made by the Count. Anna turned and left the compartment, running towards Compartment A. Robert followed. Inside, Tatiana was trying to calm her grandfather, who was having an attack. The guard and conductor were also inside.

"Let me through," Robert murmured as he pushed through the guard and Anna. "I'm a doctor."

The Count looked alarmed and he was chanting in Russian about someone having hairy hands and fur to Tatiana, warning her that this person was out to get him. Tatiana tried to stop him moving erratically, crying "grandfather" repetitively at the same time.

"Don't you see?" he pleaded.

Robert told the conductor to get a glass of water, and then grasped the Count by his shoulders, shouting his name at the same time.

"What are you doing?" Tatiana cried. "What kind of doctor are you?"

"I know you!" The Count cried, eyes wide. "You came for me! Murderer! Tatiana, get me my knife. I will cut his heart out, I will feed it to the wolves."

"Grandfather!" she turned to Robert. "Oh don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he is saying."

Robert had enough and sternly yelled, "VASSILI ALEXANDROVICH!"

The Count stopped and for a moment, they both stared deeply into each other's eyes. The Count's were wide in fright as he stared into Robert's blue eyes. He muttered something under his breath, then calming down, he lay back peacefully onto the bed. Anna and the guard sighed in relief. The conductor came in with a tray of water. Robert indicated to him where to put it. Tatiana was crying, though relieved that her grandfather had recovered. Robert took out a small brown sachet from his pocket and took out a green tea leaf, and wrapped it in a paper pocket. Outside, he could hear complaints coming from Madame Boutarel.

"Here is some tea." Robert handed it to Tatiana. "Give him a cup every four hours. Can you do that?"

Tatiana nodded. _The poor girl… _

"Lets clear out! Let him sleep!" Robert announced and the guard and conductor began to shuffle out. Anna, however, went over to Tatiana.

"Tatiana, can I speak with you?" she whispered, smiling reassuringly.

Robert and the others went out, though he stayed outside Compartment B, listening to the conversation between Anna and Tatiana.

"I don't mean to frighten you, but I think something ran into my compartment when I was at dinner."

Tatiana suddenly gasped. "Wow…" Robert guessed either Anna had shown her something, or that the young girl had found the news somewhat surprising.

"Do you think it will be silly if I asked you to keep it for me? At least until Vienna?" Anna asked kindly.

"Of course not." Tatiana replied. "I would love to."

"But don't tell anybody, it would be our little secret."

Robert stepped back as Anna came out. He called out to her before she could enter back into her compartment.

"Good night, Ms Wolff."

She turned, nodding. "Good night, Mr Whitney."

Robert looked at Compartment B, then made his way down the car. He had to be careful of her. She is the second person who knew about his real identity. But also, he had to find out what Anna gave to Tatiana. It might be a vital clue connected to Tyler's murder. Perhaps it was something out from the chest in his room. Robert knew he had to keep a sharp eye on Anna - she could be Tyler's murderer herself.

Tired, Robert went back into his compartment and quickly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_25th July 1914, Ulm to Munich_

Robert woke up to the bright sunshine streaming through the window. Yawning, he rose up and was about to put his shoes on, when he spotted something under the chest. It was an orange and purple scarf. He didn't notice it last night. The material smelt like strong perfume. Just like Anna's. This time, she was definitely on his suspect list.

Leaving his compartment, Robert nearly collided into Francois. He was still playing with his toy whistle. This time, Robert caught him, laughing at the same time.

"Wait a second."

He held up the boy's hand, exposing the whistle.

"What have you got there?"

He looked at the whistle, and his face fell. It was like none other. It was shaped like a beetle, painted in gold with red patterns, and as small as a child's palm. It looked like it could fit into the chest back in his compartment…

"I found it, it's mine!" Francois took his hand away and continued to run, blowing it at the same time. Robert wondered if the whistle belonged to the chest. He doubted that the boy stole it from his compartment, nor was he even Tyler's murderer. Perhaps it dropped from the murderer's hands and the little boy found it lying on the floor. But then again, why would the murderer come after Tyler just to steal something from the chest? Was it as valuable as the king's crown? Perhaps it was gold? Either way, Robert was going to find out. And his answer lies with the man who tried to kill him last night. Stopping outside Compartment G, he knocked and the voice told him to enter. He did, and found Milos and Vesna. Vesna was standing behind him, her face fierce and sharp. She was also wearing a red vest, loose shirt and black pants and boots, just like Milos. They stood up as he came in and closed the door.

"Milos, We need to talk."

Vesna said something in Serbian.

"August Schmidt thinks I'm Tyler." Robert continued. "I would long to keep the game going. Now I want to know what the game is."

Vesna again said something, and Milos replied in a reaassuring tone. She snapped and turned away towards the window, holding a rifle in her hands.

"Tyler, sit down." Milos said, offering him a seat. "Have you heard of Unity or Death?"

"Sure. It's Harvard's motto. Or is it the post-office…?" he pondered.

"Unity or Death is a sacred vow. Sinor Ruka; we had all taken it. Tyler too."

"Tyler likes those sort of things." Robert muttered.

"He gave his life for this!" Milos frowned. "He came to us in the winter. We were hiding in the mountains, north of Serania. When he came, we had no food, guns, nothing. Tyler brought us the guns."

"What did he want from August Schmidt?"

"He had a mission, by the General himself." Milos explained. "It was a great treasure that belonged to the Serbian people."

"What was it?"

Milos shrugged. "It was called the Firebird, I never saw it. Tyler was to sell the gold to buy the guns. If we tell the Germen we had lost the gold, everything is lost. You must tell him you have the gold, and you want to buy the guns."

"Why would I want to help you cheat on August Schmidt?"

There was a sound of bullets being loaded in the rifle by Vesna.

"Cheat him? How could you speak of cheating a German?" Milos cried out. "The Germans took our land and our food from our children. We are like slaves to them. Tyler understood this. If you betray us, you betray the cause he died for."

Robert thought about this. Vesna was at the door, holding the rifle.

"It's your cause, not mine." He said and rose up.

Vesna blocked him and yelled something at Milos. Milos said something else, perhaps protecting Robert. After exchanging words, Robert stepped around Vesna.

"Oh yes, August Schmidt said there's some merchandise placed on the train at Munich." He paused, looking around at them. "Good day. Madame." He nodded to Vesna and left.

When he did, Vesna came out as well followed by two of her companions. In Compartment D, Francois was complaining to his mother about an escaped black beetle that he caught earlier. He then left the room and lay on the floor of the car, trying to catch some black object crawling around the carpet. The boy had a new game. Robert stepped aside as the guard came through. The guard discussed with the conductor about the missing master key. He lost it in the confusion of the Count's attack. They were wondering if the passengers had stolen it, presumably the American. Robert turned and walked down into the Dining Compartment. He saw Tatiana sitting in his usual table and went over to her. Her worried face was shadowed by her hat with a blue bow to match her dress.

"Good morning. How's your grandfather?" he asked, sitting down across from her and placing the napkin on his lap.

"He's sleeping."

"Good. Don't forget the tea." He reminded her.

"I won't."

The waiter came and Robert ordered a light breakfast before the waiter went back to the kitchen. Then Tatiana continued to talk.

"I-I want to thank you for what you did. I wouldn't know what to do if you haven't been there." She smiled thinly.

"Has he been ill for long?"

"I don't know. I'd been living in France. My grandfather wanted to bring me back to Russia. I knew he wasn't well." She paused. "If there's anything you need to repay you, just tell me."

Robert nodded and took out the scroll from his coat.

"Do you think you can read this?"

Tatiana took the scroll and unraveled it. "Oh, it's the Firebird! It's beautiful. Whom did it belong to?"

"It belonged to a friend of mine," he quickly said. "What is it about?"

"It's a story about Prince Avan and the Firebird. It's a story for children. If you want, I could translate it for you and give it to you in the afternoon."

"Thank you, Tatiana." Robert smiled in relief and the waiter came out with eggs and bacon.

Tatiana suddenly looked over his shoulder, and standing up, excused herself. Robert turned around to see Alexei sitting in his previous spot where Tatiana went to join him.

* * *

_Tatiana had already planned what she was going to say to Alexei. She strode up towards him bravely, but when he looked up at her, her heart hammered fast. She hoped that her face hadn't already turned red. When she sat down across from him and looked at his face, it was a wonder how he had changed. Though, she could still see the old Alexei in him. It had been so long ago when they were children and played by the river back in Russia. Alexei had always been her best friend, and he was someone who understood her and told her funny jokes whenever she was sad. She also cherished him to this day as a childhood crush. Even though he has grown into a man, Tatiana still loved him._

_"I hope you're glad to know, after you insulted my grandfather, he had an attack. You made an old man suffer." She scowled._

_"If Vassili Alexandrovich suffers, it's because of his own good conscious." He said coolly. "I only spoke the truth."_

_"How dare you!" Tatiana exclaimed in her tongue, trying to keep her tone. The way he talked so casually and uncaring about her grandfather deeply troubled her._

_"Miss Tatiana, you have the arrogance of your class." He said._

_"You're from the same class yourself!"_  
_"I? Hardly. In any case, it's irrelevant. I've dedicated myself in creating a classless society."_

_"Then Grandfather spoke the truth." Tatiana's heart sank. "You're a liberal."_

_"I'd hoped you'd learnt something in four years in Paris. But of course, the Bourgeois system of educating young girls to the marriage market would have sheltered you from any resembling an idea."_

_"Alexei, why are you talking to me like this?" Tatiana said. "We used to play by the river when we were little. Don't you remember?"_

_"I remember." He paused, looking out the window. Then he said in English, "But that time does not longer exist. Good day."_

_He stood up and left before Tatiana could call him back. She looked out the window and bit back the tears that were about to form. But even if she did so, her heart cannot stop hurting. Why had Alexei changed so much? Does he not care about her anymore?_

_

* * *

_

After hearing the conversation and finishing his breakfast, Robert left the Dining Compartment. In the Smoking Car, he found the two young ladies talking to each other and having their usual tea in front of them. Across the aisle was August reading the newspaper. Robert went to his usual spot and sat there, looking out at the scenery.

"What were you writing?" Sophie asked her friend.

"Just my diary."

"You seemed to be writing a long time. I thought it was another novel."

There was a pause.

"When can I read it?"

"You're not seeing my diary!"

"Of course, unless it's a secret." Sophie scowled.

"Why would I be stubborn? No one had asked me before. I don't know what to say."

Sophie sipped her tea and said,

"Oh I was just teasing. You're so funny, Rebecca. You thought I would really want to read you private diary." Sophie laughed.

"Oh Sophie!"

Tatiana came out from the Dining Car, looking troubled. She left the Smoking Car and the ladies carried on with their conversation. Something caught Robert's eye on the table, and he realized a black beetle was running across the surface and under again. This must be the creature that Francois was talking about. He took out the box of matches that he was carrying and emptied it. With the empty box, he tried to catch the beetle.

"Should we order some champagne?" Sophie brightly asked.

"Champagne? Isn't it too early?" Rebecca exclaimed.

"So what?"

"Excuse me, Mademoiselles, but I couldn't help overhearing your discussion about champagne." August suddenly interrupted. "I, as a matter of fact, am an expert on this."

And then he invited them to try a glass of champagne afterwards. Sophie gladly accepted, though Rebecca wasn't quite so sure. Robert managed to catch the beetle at last, and slipped the box into his coat pocket. He could hear the ladies thanking August for his kindness. August introduced himself, and the ladies did so in return.

"How far are you planning to travel?" August asked.

"As far as possible." Sophie replied in English with a strong French accent. "What about you, Monsieur August?"

"I'm on a business trip, sort of an exchange, and then back to Munich with my wife and children."

"Oh I see. It's a pity she's not with you. It must be difficult for you." Rebecca said.

"Yes, but indeed, I travel a lot. And how about you? Whom are you traveling with?"

"With Sophie of course." Rebecca smiled. "And Sophie with me."

"Ah yes, of course. But must I warn you, with two beautiful young ladies traveling alone into foreign countries, things might not be what it seems."

"And you, Monsieur August?" Rebecca asked. "Are you not what it seems?"

"Well, what do you think I seem to be?" he asked, surprised.

"You look like you're hiding a secret."

"Oh really?" he chuckled, and then exchanged a reply that being with the ladies was going to be a secret to his wife. Rebecca complained of a headache, and along with Sophie, they both excused themselves and told him they could try the champagne some other time. They left the car afterwards. It seemed that August was not quite a charmer. When the German left, Robert rose up and followed him out.

In the Sleeping Car, August turned and caught sight of him.

"Ah Whitney, we would be arriving at Munich soon. Do you want to proceed to our agreement?"

Robert stuck his hand in his pocket and touched the scarf from his compartment, remembering the scent of perfume from Anna Wolff. He has decided to play along.

"Yes, August Schmidt. We will proceed to the plan."

Smiling to himself, August turned and walked down back to his compartment. The guard came through, announcing to the passengers that the train had arrived at Munich station.

At the station, Robert looked out the window of his compartment, smoking a cigarette. He spied on Schmidt as the German gave orders to the two men carrying a large wooden box, obviously heavy and precious to August. Robert would have to see what kind of merchandise it was; despite the fact he knew it contained guns. He was curious, and curiosity is what makes men dangerous and destructive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Tatiana was walking down towards the area between the Private Car and the Rear Sleeping Car to have a smoke, when she bumped into Alexei outside his compartment. He caught her holding a cigarette._

_"Aren't you too young to smoke?" he asked._

_"You're the second person who'd asked me that." She glared up at him. "I'm not a girl anymore and I can do what I please."_

_"Yes, you are not a girl anymore." He said, looking oddly at her. "Then if you can do what you please, how come you're following your grandfather back to Russia?"_

_"Grandfather is old and he's sick!" Tatiana snapped. "Why do you hate him so much?"_

_"His part in society and his power is what I hate him for. I have no feelings for a man who deserves to die."_

_"How could you say that?" Tatiana cried. "Don't you remember when you were little, you loved grandfather-"_

_"That is the past, and I have no intentions in remembering them!" Alexei snapped that made her recoil. He saw how frightened in dismay Tatiana was and calmed down. He also had no intentions to hurt her. It was not what he had planned._

_"Look, if you're so independent and free," he said sarcastically. "Then why don't you verse me in chess after we leave Munich? Then I could also see if you're still bold after all these years."_

_Tatiana nodded, whispering a yes. After a pause, she stepped around him and walked down the car. Her face was growing red, and she was also secretely smiling to herself. She couldn't wait to play chess with Alexei. It had been years since she had versed him, and she'd always beaten him. The game also strengthened their friendship, and Tatiana had always cherished that memory in her mind; never letting go of the past._

_

* * *

_

The train left Munich twenty minutes later, and Robert was in the Smoking Car resting his thoughts. Across the aisle from him, Tatiana and Alexei were playing chess.

"Still as bold as ever, I see." Alexei said. "A girl who plays chess like a man."

The guard entered and exited towards the Dining Car.

"Your move." Tatiana said haughtly.

Robert rose up and walked into the Dining Car. He could hear voices of the guard and the new Englishman that had come onto the train at Munich behind the red curtain. Robert became very suspicious of this man after listening to their conversation. The Englishman seemed to be asking a lot of questions about the passengers. Behind the red curtain, Robert could hear him talking about the body found on the tracks and how its highly doubtful that there would be murder on the Orient Express. The guard answered in short sentences. It seemed that the Englishman was talking most of the time. He then asked about Anna Wolff and her violin playing, His Excellency, the Count, and finally Robert. The guard told him that he was a doctor and saved the Count's life from an attack, giving him herbal tea afterwards. The English man, whose name was Abbot, Robert had learnt, believed that it was irregular for a young American to be a doctor. He imagined that most of them were socially high and rich. But Abbot dismissed the idea and the conversation ended.

The guard came out, announcing First Service Lunch. Robert turned and saw August sitting alone. He seemed quite flustered.

"Verr Schmidt, are you having lunch alone?" Robert asked.

"As a matter of fact, I'm waiting for a lady." He answered.

"Then have a nice wait."

Robert guessed it was Anna Wolff. He took his seat at the corner and ordered lunch from the waiter. Robert sat calmly and gazed out of the window whilst August kept on looking at his watch every second. Abbot came out from the red curtain and through the Dining Car. The man was plump with small eyes and a cheerful smile. He was wearing a typical brown English suit and a round bowl hat. When he left and Robert's lunch arrived, Robert finished it quickly before taking his leave to spend more time investigating and eaves-dropping. After finishing his glass of water to wash the food down, he stood up and returned to the Smoking Car, bumping into Anna at the same time. Today she was dressed in a blue and purple dress and hat.

"Are you sure?" Robert could hear Tatiana saying.

"Yes." Alexei answered.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Absolutely."

"If that's the way you want it."

She suddenly gasped and whined.

"That makes us even." Alexei sounded pleased.

"You ought to be ashamed, winning with a dirty trick like that!" Tatiana scowled.

"A typical female reaction."

"Another game." She said stubbornly.

In the First Sleeping Car, Abbot had entered the compartment of Claude Boutarel. Their door was opened and Robert could see both of them reading the newspaper. Abbot was asking the man questions about whom he was traveling with, where he was going and what he did for a living. Claude answered that he was bringing his family to a town close to an oil refinery, and that it would be a good opportunity for young Francois. At the end of the car, Robert could hear two of the conductors chatting. It was something concerning retirement, and the young conductor brought up his interested in the foreign girls owned by the Persian lord. The other conductor rebuked that if he touched one of them, the Persian would cut his head off with the sword he carried. Robert took notice of the Boutarel family's departure to lunch, so when Francois came out, Robert went to show him the beetle.

"Hey kid. Look."

The boy's eyes dazzled as Robert showed him the beetle in the matchbox.

"Can I have it?" he asked.

"No." Robert said and placed it back into his coat. "I found it. It's mine." He gave a cheeky smile.

The boy seemed to get the message and walked away with his father. Back in the Smoking Car, Tatiana and Alexei were still playing chess. Robert went into the Dining Car. He sat in his usual corner and overheard the chef and his apprentice talking about sharpening knives. August and Anna were immersed in a friendly conversation, asking each other about their lives and family. The Boutarel family were also having lunch, and Madame Boutarel wasn't quite pleased about her husband sharing a compartment with Abbot. She was also concerned about living in the their new home. After a couple of minutes, Abbot entered and sat across the aisle from Robert with an already prepared waiter beside his table. Robert waited until Abbot was given his first entre before heading over to the Englishman.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"No, by all means." Abbot grinned, glancing up from his plate. "I believe we haven't been introduced. George Abbot."

"Tyler Whitney."

"Foul weather, isn't it?" he started. "Can't seem to get out of this storm. It must be raining all across Europe. Quiet remarkable, really. I heard you made friends with the Obolenskies." He leaned over. "You must introduce me to them. I'm fascinated about Russia. It must have been quite a scare you had last night. The guard told me you handled it quite well. Did you catch that other Russian fellow hanging about? What was his name? The young fellow-" He was referring to Alexei.

"I don't seem to recall seeing him." Robert said, unsure.

"Ah well, the old man seemed to have lost his head. But I don't blame him, working in the royal court for the Tsar and all that fuss in Russia, if you know what I mean. So you're a doctor, then?"

"Yes. And you?"

"Traveling on business. Every now and again, the company would have a matter somewhere in the continent and I would be sent off to see to it. But that's business for you. By the way, you notice Young Ms Wolff over there?"

Robert looked over at Anna and August.

"She's quite an enchanter, mind you. And she's handling things very well with Herr Schmidt. Not quite her type, really. It's surprising to see Schmidt here. I would think he would have his hands full on industrial work back in Germany. Industrial people, Germans are, very busy. But you haven't told me anything about yourself, where are you off to?"

"All the way to Constantinople." Robert smiled.

"Oh that's lovely." Abbot returned a warm smile. "For pleasure or business?"

"Actually, it's for health."

"Ah yes, one has to get away into the fresh air from his troubles. Make new arrivals, new trips and so on. But I wouldn't be surprised, seeing you're a doctor anyway. But I was quite amazed that you were a doctor, being an American and all. I heard that some American doctor got involved in the murder of a cop in Ireland."

"Don't believe anything it says in the newspapers." Robert dropped to a more serious tone. He had a feeling that the Englishman was getting onto him.

"Ah, but it's more fun that way." Abbot chuckled. "I say, your jacket is a bit short."

He pointed to his sleeve and Robert tried to hide it. "Did a French tailor make it for you?"

"I better check with the Obolenskies." Robert rose up before the Englishman could dig further into his disguise.

"Ah yes, well good day then!" he started humming happily to himself. "Pleasant fellow…"

The guard came out to announce the arrival at Salzburg. It was 12:45, and Robert decided to pay Kronos a visit about the Firebird. As he passed the Smoking Car, he could hear Tatiana talking with Alexei.

"Why did you leave the university? You can't imagine the fuss they made at home."

"All they do at University is talk." He replied. "Talk changes nothing. (In English) What is there to loose when I like hearing the sound of church bells? A single deed is better for propaganda than a thousand pamphlets."

"Those were very nice words. Your move."

Walking to Krono's compartment, he needed to try talking to him again about the Firebird mentioned in the scroll. He knocked on the door and Tahina opened it.

"Are you still here?"

"Tell Your Excellency I want to talk to him about-"

The door slammed in his face before he could finish.

"Talk to him about the Firebird."

Behind the door, Tahina was telling Kronos about the American. Kronos told her to let him in. Robert knocked on the door again, and this time, Tahina opened and let him in.

"Come in, make yourself comfortable." Tahina glowered.

"Why thank you, Tahina, I think I will."

"Ah, good afternoon Mr Tyler." Kronos smiled, sitting on his same spot with his stand. "Do you have good news for me?"

"That depends. Do you want the Firebird?" Robert asked.

"Yes. Do you have it?" Kronos leaned forward. _So the Firebird is an actual object._ Robert thought.

"What happened to Tyler?"

Kronos closed his eyes and leaned back. "The misadventures of Tyler Whitney and his colleagues are of no interest to me. Now lets conclude this quickly, for we both have a lot of matters to deal with. Me with my collection, and you with your problems and special interests. Like Mr Alexandrovich, for example."

He picked up some herbs from a small plate beside him and smelt them.

"The treatment was quite simple." Robert said, as Kronos smelt the herbs Robert had given to Tatiana the night before.

"Simple to us, but few Europeans use it. Once in Nigeria…but I digress. Do you have the Firebird?"

"Not technically." Robert frowned.

"Than we must waste no time. Good day, Mr Whitney."

He and Tahina left the room and out the opposite door. Robert spotted a book on the couch. He opened it to where it was book-marked, and realised it was about the Firebird. Reading it, he also overheard the conversation between Tahina and Kronos in the other room. It appeared that Tahina was searching through the compartments looking for the Firebird, and they're convinced that Anna has it. However, Anna's dog seemed to be the only obstacle preventing Tahina from entering her compartment. Kronos assured her that he would arrange something so she could continue her search.

Meanwhile, the story about the Firebird was simple. The Sultan visited Russia to see Tsar Alexandrovich the Second, and the Tsar gave him a Chinese golden egg as a present. On top of the egg was a portrait of a lovely woman, which resembled one of the Sultan's favourite wives. Then he had a wonderful idea. One night, the Sultan ordered her to come into his room so that he could show her the portrait. When she saw it, she screamed and collapsed onto the ground, pleading to the Sultan not to kill her. Confused and in rage, the Sultan grabbed his sword and slit her throat. When he saw the portrait, it was not of the beautiful girl's face. It was her as she was now, white and pale, with her throat cut. The painter of the portrait had played some kind of trick on the Sultan. Somehow he was able to change the portraits at different times of the day. The physician, who was also the author, told the Sultan what actually had happened but the Sultan refused to believe, rather accusing the egg for being cursed. But the egg was not cursed, only that it had fulfilled its prophecy. So the Sultan banished the egg and it was never to be found again.

Finishing the book, he placed it back onto the couch and left the compartment. Returning to his compartment, he realised that Tatiana had translated the scroll for him and slipped it under his door. This was what it said:

_Every night in a far off land, the Firebird stole a golden apple,_

_From the royal garden. The Old King said to Prince Iran,_

_"Go speak with the Grey Wolf and bring the Firebird to me,_

_For I must hear him sing."_

_Grey Wolf, where shall I go? Climb on my back and I_

_Will take you._

_In the desert heart of vast Southern Land hangs a cage of_

_Silver bells. On the red rock painted with old shapes of_

_Dreamtime. The bells rang out when Iran seized it, but the_

_Firebird had flown._

_Grey Wolf, where shall I go? Climb on my back and I_

_Will take you._

_A world lies a colder kingdom, ring with blue. In a circle of_

_Ancient Stones, the Firebird guards a horse with a golden mane._

_The Firebird vanished in a bright flash as Iran grabbed the reins._

_Grey Wolf, where shall I go? Climb on my back and I_

_Will take you._

_On the rooftop of the World Elena sleeps under the Firebird's_

_Wing. One look at her and Prince Iran forgot his quest. He kissed_

_Her and she rose. The Firebird watched them go._

_Grey Wolf, where shall I go? Climb on my back and I_

_Will take you._

_They turned towards home and tired, on the wayside slept. His Jealous brothers, seeing them, cut Iran into a hundred pieces._

_"Grey Wolf." Cried Elena. "We must find the waters of life_

_And death!"_

_Grey Wolf, where shall I go? Climb on my back and I_

_Will take you._

_In the warm seas, under a cross of stars, on a grassy island_

_Stand the heads of Silent gods, looking ever outwards._

_There Elena found the waters of life and death, and made_

_Iran whole._

_Grey Wolf, where shall I go? Climb on my back I_

_Will take you._

_To the city of the temple built by the Son of David,_

_When the blue doors opened, Iran and Elena entered in._

_And there the Firebird waited, to open his throat and sing_

_To them._

_And so they dwelt in harmony all their lives. And each_

_Night the Firebird saying his story to them. Until Death,_

_The Destroyer came and overtook them as they ran,_

_And turned their bones to fire and then to dust._

_What a lovely story,_ Robert thought. It sounded more like a riddle, but he wouldn't know until he gets the Firebird back. Never in his life had Robert heard of such a creature, but this creature or object seemed to be connected to most of the passengers on the train.

Robert headed towards the Smoking Car. August and Anna had moved and sat at the far back left corner, drinking tea. Abbot sat across the aisle from them, and Tatiana and Alexei were still playing chess and chatting. They had moved onto the subject of politics now, and Alexei was angrily expressing his views about the government putting his people into slavery.

"Once you tear everything down, I suppose you have anything to replace what you had done?" Tatiana asked smugly.

"Nothing can replace tyranny. When the Property is abolished, a new society of equality and peace would soon establish."

"It's still your turn."

Second Service Lunch was announced. The Boutarels were returning to their compartment, when suddenly everyone went quiet. His Excellency and Tahina had entered the car. Everyone watched as the tall majestic man walked over to Anna and August. They stood up in respect for His Excellency.

"Fraulein Wolff. It is a privilege to meet such a talented artist. My name is Kronos."

"Your Excellency, you do me a great honour."

Kronos took her hand and instead of kissing it, he smelt her perfume. She took her hand awkwardly away. They sat down and Robert listened closely to their conversation. Kronos told them, or rather Anna, that he had a piano in his compartment and would like Anna to join him to play as a duo for a small concert to pass time. August was cheerful about this and Anna gladly accepted. _So that's what Kronos is planing_, Robert thought. To drag her away from her compartment so Tahina could search her compartment, even though Robert well knew that the Firebird wouldn't be there. When Kronos and Tahina left, the atmosphere relaxed and returned to normal.

"According to you, everything is bad." Tatiana said as she and Alexei continued to play chess. "All you want to do is to tear everything down!"

"For a man like your grandfather, who has the power of life and death, over a million Russians, one of them would want to bring him down."

"But it's incredible! You're obsessed with my grandfather! What has he done to you to hate him so?"

"He'd done it to Russia. To all of us. Remember in winter at Livlo?"

First Anna left the car to prepare for her concert, then followed by August. When they left, Abbot took his hat and left too. After a while, Tatiana and Alexei rose up and packed away the chess board and players together before retiring for the day. Robert made up his mind that the concert was the perfect time for him to search the passengers' compartments, especially Tatiana's or her grandfather's to find what she's been keeping for Anna. It might most possibly be the actual Firebird. He might have to search Kronos' as well, perhaps even taking the 'gold' and using it to reassure August in case he gets insistant. Although without arousing suspicion, he would have to find a way to enter his room without heading straight through the lounge room where the concert would likely be held. Feeling a bit peckish, Robert went into the Dining Compartment and planned to order a coffee and a snack to ponder over his saw Sophie and Rebecca on a table talking about their island, and how beautiful it would be if they walk down the beach at sunset wearing only gauze. Robert suddenly remembered about the whistle and the little boy, and quickly turned and went back to the First Sleeping Cars. There, he bumped into Francois.

"Lets trade." Francois said and held out the whistle.

Robert happily gave him the beetle as he took the whistle. The boy was content when he looked inside.

"He's sleeping now. He can't walk anymore."

Then he went off. August was coming down the corridor and stopped Robert in his tracks.

"Ah Whitney! The merchandise has been loaded onto the train. Now, I've fulfilled my part of the bargain, I want to see the gold."

"Our agreement was to deliver them in Belgrave. We're not in Belgrave yet." Robert said.

"Ah Whitney. Ever since I'd come onto this train, I had a feeling that something is not quite right. Now if you can't reassure me that you have the gold, then I will get off at Vienna and take my merchandise with me. Guten Tag!"

He snapped and stormed away. _That went well, _Robert thought, knowing that he was trying the German's patience. Madame Boutarel was again complaining about Anna's dog to the conductor, although sounding more upset than before. Robert turned and headed back to the Dining Car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_After the conductor announced to Tatiana that she was invited to Kronos's concert that afternoon, she went down to the area between the private and sleeping car and looked out at the countryside scenery, happy and content. She and Alexei had their first conversation after so many years, and she was glad that Alexei had not lost his personality completely. During their game, she complained about his opinions towards politics and her grandfather, and also playfully scowled at him when he defeated her in chess. She remembered seeing the smile on his face every time she did so. He was different when he smiled. Better than the solemn expression she had seen before._

_She took out a cigarette and cursed herself for not bringing a match from her compartment. She was about to return to her compartment when Alexei entered._

_"Smoking again, Ms Tatiana?" he asked mockingly._

_"I can smoke whenever I want." She snapped. "Do you have a light?"_

_Alexei took out a small black lighter and lit it up for her, than to his. Tatiana let out her first breath of smoke, and realised Alexei was staring at her._

_"Don't you know it's rude to stare?" she glared._

_"I don't belong to any class, so I don't follow any of their rules. And that counts rudeness." He shrugged._

_"Well…I still think that's rude of you."_

_There was a brief silence. Alexei was flicking the lighter on and off, which only kept the silence going. Then he replaced the cap and gave it to Tatiana._

_"If you want to smoke so much, you need a lighter with you. Here, take mine."_

_"What about you?" she asked._

_"I've got a spare."_

_Tatiana took the lighter, and somehow when her fingers touched the cold metal object, her hand flinched and the lighter fell to the ground so heavily that the sound seemed to echo through the train._

_"Oh, I'm so sorry!"_

_'Let me get it for you."_

_First Tatiana's hand landed on the lighter, then Alexei's onto hers. A spark went through her arms and she recoiled her hand back, the lighter in her hands. She turned her face away as she turned flame red._

_"Your hand is cold…" Alexei muttered, then turned to the opposite door, looking out as if he was interested in the scenery._

_There was another pause. A very long and distressing one. Tatiana was looking out the window, caressing the lighter with her fingers at the same time. Her head slowly turned back. Alexei had his back towards her, smoking coolly and his side against the doorpost like nothing had happened. Tatiana opened her mouth to speak, and it happened at the same time when Alexei turned to speak to her._

_"I want to say-"_

_"You don't have to-"_

_They stopped and Alexei cleared his throat._

_"You go first."_

_"I want to say thank you for the lighter." She merely whispered, though Alexei caught her words._

_"You don't have to give it back to me. You can keep it." Alexei shrugged and smiled faintly._

_He was staring at her again, and Tatiana felt she had to get out of there. Muttering an excuse, she opened the door to the Rear Sleeping Car and walked out. She didn't realise that she was actually speed walking down the car, like she was trying to escape Alexei without anyone noticing. Indeed she loved Alexei, but the only problem was that she didn't know how to confront him. She was scared._

_

* * *

_

Robert was sitting in the Dining Car, listening to the chef yelling at his apprentice again. Before, the conductor told him that Kronos had invited him to attend his concert. Robert accepted, though he knew that it was an excuse for Tahina to search Anna's compartment without causing any suspicions by inviting everybody else on the train.

He'd also witnessed the conductor taking Anna's dog through the Dining Compartment and behind the red curtain where the luggage area was not far away. Kronos had succeeded in removing Anna's guard after all. Then a question appeared in Robert's head. Was Madame Boutarel involved with Kronos? Did Kronos ask her to complain about the dog and tell the conductor to remove the animal? There were so many questions to be answered before Robert could find out who killed Tyler.

The guard came out, announcing the arrival in Wels. It was 2:23. Robert returned to the Smoking Car. He sat down at his usual table as Sophie and Rebecca entered and sat opposite the aisle from him. They chatted about why Kronos would invite them to the concert, and not the Boutarels. Sophie simply said that he was nothing but a snob. They moved onto the subject of the Boutarel family again, and Rebecca excused herself to go to the toilet. When she left, Robert confronted Sophie.

"Excuse me, got a light?" he asked.

"I don't speak English." She simply said in French.

_And I'm not American,_ Robert thought but left her anyway. Back in the Sleeping Car, Anna was leaving her compartment and told the conductor to lock her door. She was wearing a loose and simple pink dress, unlike the ones she wore to her dinners. Her hair was tied back in a bun.

"I know it's a nuisance, but if Max was here it would be safe." She said.

Rebecca came out from her compartment and went back to join Sophie, whilst Alexei was also making his way down to the Smoking Compartment. Robert wondered if he was invited to the concert as well. When they left, Tatiana came out for the concert. Making sure that she has left and the conductor's back was turned, Robert quietly and quickly slipped into Compartment A. This was his chance to see what Tatiana and Anna was hiding. In the shared washroom, Robert snooped around the area, making sure he didn't miss anything. He finally looked into the cupboard under the sink. There, to his amazement, he found a large golden egg with colourful jewels and beautifully woven patterns encrusted into the metal. Robert carefully took it out, feeling sorry for Tatiana and knowing for certain of how she was going to react when she finds it gone. The poor girl, she shouldn't be mixed up in this. Robert turned to leave. When he closed the washroom door behind him, the Count was awake! Hiding the egg behind his back, it seemed hopeless because the Count knew what he took.

But surprisingly, he coaxed him to take it.

"So it was you in my dream." He said in Russian. "Take it! Maybe it would sing to you."

Then he went back to sleep. _Strange man_. Robert left the compartment, trying to pocket the egg in his coat. Outside Compartment E, he heard Sophie and Rebecca arguing about sacrifices, consequences, and that Sophie didn't seemed to care. Robert shook his head, already accustomed to the personality of typical high-class ladies. As he passed the compartment, Alexei was also walking down to return to his compartment. The guard came in, announcing that the train had arrived at Linz.

Robert went back to his compartment to place the egg back into the chest. He hoped that Tahina wouldn't find it. Glancing down at his watch, it was around 3:10 so he decided to make his way towards Kronos's car. Inside, everyone who was invited was there. They were all talking in pairs in one big group. Tatiana was there, with August, Sophie and Rebecca. Then everyone sat down on their seats in front of the piano, with Anna preparing her violin. Sophie and Rebecca were sitting on a couch, though clearly far apart from each other, whilst August sat on a separate chair and Tatiana and Robert sat on a two-seater chair with two separate golden seats. Kronos started the concert with soft music, and Anna followed afterward with her violin. The music made everyone quiet in awe. Sophie and Rebecca found the melody touching, and soon, they forgave each other in that single moment. As the concert continued in an easy soft pace, Robert was keeping an eye on Tahina, who was standing next to the door to Kronos's private rooms. At first, Robert nearly nodded off. Then on the second time, Tahina was gone, closing the door softly behind her to begin her search. Robert listened and tried to enjoy the music. But his eyes soon closed and the music blurred as he drifted into sleep. Then Tyler's voice came into his head.

"Why don't you make it sing?"

Robert jerked up, almost gasping. Those words were exactly the same from his first dream of Tyler. He shook his head, and realised Tahina had returned. Taking this chance, Robert stood up silently and left the concert.

He passed the Rear Sleeping Car, where Alexei was outside looking out the windows, and entered the second. The conductors were chatting about the war between France and Germany. Robert took this chance and entered Compartment B. Inside he opened Tatiana's luggage, which contained some clothes and a doll, with a photo of her as a ballerina. On a small table was a diary, but nothing relevant to Robert. He left the compartment and into Compartment E just in time as the conductors were finishing chatting. Robert found a purple trunk, and inside he read Rebecca's journal. Her words were like a writer, expressing Sophie as some sort of seductress, and that she was glad about planning to leave her old life forever and start anew. In the last few pages, she described the passengers on the train, including Robert. Finishing the last page, he placed the diary back into the box. He wasn't just in here to look at Rebecca's journal, he knew that he could enter Anna's locked compartment with just a bit of footwork. Opening the window wide, he carefully clambered out into the cool breeze, then swiftly swung through the opened adjacent window into Anna's compartment. He quickly began to search through her trunk, which was arranged in drawers. On the top drawer was a jewelery box, and when he turned it so that the bottom was facing him, he found a small compartment that contained a key. Presumably, it was the master key that the conductor was talking about losing a few days ago. Robert took it. In her trunk, he opened the bottom drawer and read a letter. Robert realised that she was part of the Austrian Army and assigned to catch Schmidt with the guns he loaded onto the train. It also seemed that Schmidt was a client of the Serbian Army General and tied to the 'Black Hand' and the murder of Ferdinand. So this was all a trick. Then a thought came into Robert's head, and his hands nearly shook. He could almost imagine the consequences if he was right, but the only way to confirm his suspicions was to search Schmidt's compartment.

But first, he must do something else. Robert left the compartment and went towards the area between the Private and Rear Sleeping Car. Using the master key, he unlocked the door on the right and stepping out of the train, began to climb up the ladder. He balanced himself on the train, trying to stand up against the force of the wind. The world around him was spinning, but he tried to concentrate on his goal. He moved to the back of the train, taking care not to fall off. When he reached an orange and yellow glass roof and heard faint music coming from the concert, he raised his foot and smashed it. He hoped that the sound didn't interrupt the concert. Robert jumped down into the room, and luckily found that he was in Kronos' bedroom. Beside the four-poster bed was a table with a folder of papers. Robert read them, and found that Kronos was actually tracing down Tyler and Robert himself for the Firebird egg. It seemed as though Tyler had the egg when he left Paris. Dismissing the papers, his eyes caught sight of something on the walls displaying a painting of a naked woman. There was a tiny switch beside the cupboard and Robert pressed it. A buzzing sound echoed throughout the room and Robert turned to see a cabinet opening beside the door. He walked over to it, and realised it was a briefcase. Flipping it open, he gazed in awe at the bright and numerous golden pieces that lay scattered inside. This briefcase full of gold was supposed to be the exchanged for the Firebird! Things were starting to fall into place.

But Robert had another plan in his mind. Taking the briefcase, he gazed up at the ceiling, then to the door. The ceiling was too high, so he had no choice. He left the room and through the lounge where the concert was held. Everyone saw him coming out, especially Tahina and Kronos. But they didn't stop him, and the music continued. Robert stiffly walked across the room and out the door. He didn't realise that he was holding his breath throughout his embarrassing interruption. He returned to his compartment and placed the briefcase under the couch/bed. He went to the chest and retrieved the egg from inside. Leaving, Robert went through the First Sleeping Car and saw that the guard was coming down the other way to announce that the train has arrived at Armstetten station. The timing couldn't be better. Robert entered the Smoking and Dining Car and through the red curtain where he'd previously heard the chef scowling at his apprentice a few nights ago. He walked down the corridor and into the Baggage Car. He immediately heard Anna's dog barking from afar. The first room he passed through was the office, which was full of pictures and layouts of the train where the guard usually stayed, and through another door into the Baggage area. He walked straight towards the end of the car where he saw the engine behind another door. He turned and looked down to see the dog trapped inside a cage. The dog barked when he saw him, and at first Robert recoiled. But he briskly opened the cage and untying Max, Robert placed the egg inside the cage instead, leaving the dog to return to his master's compartment. It was the best hiding place so far. Closing the cage, he went back to the Smoking Car. The guard was just about to return to his office when Robert came through the curtain. In the Smoking Car, Abbot was trying to converse with Alexei. The Englishman was talking about how Alexei was part of the New Generation to build a modern Russia. Then Alexei rose from his chair and left without a word. _Couldn't blame him __though_, Robert thought as he followed Alexei back to his Sleeping Car.

Whilst the conductor opened Alexei's compartment door for him, Robert finally took this opportunity to use the master key and enter Schmidt's compartment. Inside, there was a trunk in front of the washroom. Robert opened it and took the letter out. It was a draft letter to the 'Baron', describing the new development of the exchange and how the agent cannot pay the large sum. And therefore, cannot finish the transaction. The letter ended with a plea to the Baron to give him another chance and mentioned something about his Farther-land. It was clear to Robert now that the Baron was the General of the Serbian Army tied to the 'Black Hand'. Which meant August was part of a plot, and with Anna pulling along with it…

Everything seemed to fit into place all at once! All of this was a trap set by the Serbians just to commence war on Austria. And with all the treaties that Robert has heard about all over Europe, this trap could lead to a World War.

Robert placed the letter back into place and left the compartment to return to the concert. After a few minutes, the concert was finished and everyone applauded, especially August with great enthusiasm. Robert stood up and left with everyone else. He went to his compartment and took the suitcase. Outside, August was heading towards Anna's compartment. Robert followed. Whilst Anna opened her compartment, August asked if he could invite her for dinner or a drink, but she politely gave an excuse and closed the door before he could say anything else. August began to make his way back to his Sleeping Car, when he saw Robert and told him to meet him in his compartment. Robert waited until August was back in his room before he returned to the previous car and knocked on August's door. August opened it and glanced down at the suitcase Robert was carrying. His face brightened and gladly let Robert in. Robert set the suitcase down and opened it. The gold glittered in August's greedy eyes and he picked up one of the pieces, grinning to himself.

"Ah! Yes!"

"Not so fast, Herr Schmidt." Robert took the coin away and placed them back into the case. "We're not in Belgrave yet."  
He left the surprised August and was about to return to his compartment when Tahina came up behind him. She pointed a gun at him.

"I guess this means His Excellency wants to see me." Robert calmly smiled. "You know, His Excellency does have his ways to make people feel comfortable to see him. Is that how he persuaded Anna Wolff to join him? "

"You talk a great deal," Tahina snarled. "For a man who knows little."

"Tell him I'll be there." Robert sternly replied.

She then walked away. Robert, with the suitcase, went towards the Private Car.

When Tahina opened it, Kronos was not impressed.

"I am very disappointed. I'll gladly give you the gold, if you feel you should bring me the other." He calmly said as Tahina took the briefcase from Robert's hand.

"Maybe," Robert smiled impishly.

"What is it you want, Mr Whitney?" Kronos demanded.

"Tyler Whitney is dead. I want to know who killed him, and why."

Kronos paused and leaned back.

"You're on your way to Jerusalem, are you not?"

"How do you know?" Robert frowned.

"Knowledge, is greater than gold. And rarer than rubies. If it's knowledge you want in coins, then I can tell you many things. I could tell you about yourself, and about the ring you're wearing for example. But the question you ask, I cannot answer that."

"Then I'll be on my way." Robert turned but was stopped.

"Wait!" Kronos rose up. "Since you helped yourself to my gold, you owe me something. That scarf in your breast-pocket."

Tahina searched his coat with one hand as she held the gun against his head with the other. She found the orange and purple scarf and handed it to Kronos. He smelt it, sighing as he did.

"Yes…Thank you Mr Cath. I will keep it as a souvenir, until our next meeting."

Robert left with a slight queasiness in his stomach. Yes, Kronos knew about his past. The ring, which he only remembered as a gift was probably from a flea market. But sometimes, he wasn't quite sure about that. The ring held some sort of power and symbol that made Robert wear it wherever he went.

But that doesn't matter now. Right now, he should be searching for Tyler's murderer. There were two people on his mind. Kronos or Anna, or even both.

In the Sleeping Car, Milos came up to him and kissed him on both cheeks.

"Brother, you paid for our guns!"

"Wait-"

"You are one of us now."

Milos then went away. Robert followed him to his compartment. Inside, Milos was alone.

"Come, I'm glad you're here. We have plans-"

"Your plans are your business." Robert pointed out. "I want to talk about Tyler. I want to know who you think killed him."

Milos sensed the serious tone in his voice and told him to seat down whilst he poured him a glass of wine.

"There was something wrong with Tyler when he came to us. He was like a frightened man, always looking over his shoulder."

"That sounds like Tyler. I thought there was something wrong in his letter." Robert said.

Milos handed Robert a glass of wine.

"I tell you he was afraid of something, and I saw shadows in his very eyes."

"There were markings on him." Robert remembered.

"It was not from any of my men." He defended. "I loved Tyler. If I knew who'd killed him, I would rip him apart with my bare fingers. Now drink!"

Robert considered this.

"I'll see you later, Milos. Good day." And handing him the untouched wine, Robert left. When he opened the door, Vesna was outside.

"Why don't you come in? You could hear better then." He said curtly.

Once outside, he then saw Tatiana running towards Anna's compartment looking terribly upset. _Oh dear, she checked._ When she entered, he stopped in front of the door.

"I thought it would be safe in there." He could hear her sobbing. "Why do people steal?"

Robert felt immediately guilty, but it was the only way to help his friend. Sighing to himself, he made his way to the Smoking Compartment, suddenly needing a glass of wine.

* * *

_Tatiana left Anna's compartment after a moment's coaxing and ran back to her room. She was crying with heavy streaming tears, lying on the couch. She was still a naïve young girl, believing that stealing was the worst things in the world. Now that she'd let her friend down, she felt small and alone. Why would people steal on this train? Why are people so greedy? Yet, she didn't know the answers to these questions, but soon, she would understand. She was still crying when there was a knock on the door._

_"Who-Who is it?" she managed to croak out._

_"It's Alexei."_

_Wiping her tears away and surprised that Alexei would visit her in her compartment, Tatiana went to the door and opened it._

_"Tatiana, I have thought about it and decided to share something with you about what I'm going to do on this train." He said excitingly, unaware of Tatiana's expression. "I am going to- Tatiana, are you crying?"_

_"No." she said, trying to hide her face under her hat._

_"But you are lying! You are holding a handkerchief and I can hear you sniffing heavily. Now come, what happened to you?"_

_His hand went to her face and lifted it up._

_"Your eyes are red! Is it really that bad?"_

_Tatiana couldn't hold it in any longer and collapsed onto him, crying heavily again._

_"Tatiana…"_

_Awkward and confused, Alexei brought her to the couch. Tatiana couldn't help but cry into his jacket._

_"It's horrible, these people on the train! Why do they steal?" she burst out. Tatiana vaguely told him about the stolen egg._

_"You must learn, Ms Tatiana, that not everyone is innocent." Alexei said sternly. "The world is a dark place full of demons. I learnt that years ago, and it was painful. Now, I'm always cautious around me and I barely trust anyone."_

_She was unaware that he had taken off her hat and untied her hair, now stroking it back and forth. She was like a frightened rabbit, and he was trying to calm her rapid heart down. Though now she was aware that she was in his arms, her heart began to beat fast again._

_"Your heart is beating like a rabbit." He said, with a playful tone in his voice._

_Tatiana looked up at him, and before she could say anything back, Alexei leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Tatiana caught it by surprise, but didn't flinch back. It was a long satisfying kiss, and Tatiana almost forgot about the egg. When he pulled back to let her breath, he kissed her again, and again, each one harder than before. His hands, Tatiana was aware of, was stroking her arms and her back, caressing her like a little child. It seemed like forever to her, when the guard's voice outside broke her thoughts and Alexei pulled back. The train has arrived in Vienna. There was an uncertain pause as to whether Alexei should stay or not. Then making up his mind, he rose up with Tatiana._

_"Meet me a few minutes after the First Service Dinner is announced in the area between the Private and Rear Sleeping Car. I need to tell you something."_

_With a kiss on her forehead, Alexei turned and exited the compartment. Tatiana stood frozen in the room, unmoved and thinking over about what'd just had happened. She began to smile, and the events of the stolen egg vanished. All she could think about was Alexei. Tatiana went into the washroom and after washing her face, she checked on her grandfather. He was still asleep. It was time to give him a cup of the tea before preparing herself for her meeting with Alexei._

_

* * *

_

Whilst in the Smoking Car, Robert was sipping on his wine as he listened to Abbot and August's conversation. Abbot was fascinated about August's work and asked how he was getting along with Anna Wolff. Abbot also mentioned about a shipped load of rifles, but August denied that he knew anything about it. When they trailed off, Robert saw Anna coming across the Smoking Car and into the Dining. He was still sitting in his spot when Abbot excused himself and went back to his compartment. Robert rose and joined August. He was happy to see him, though a little disappointed that Robert refused to have a cigar. Robert mentioned the Serbian terrorists in the newspapers, but August remained neutral, similar to how he reacted to the guns with Abbot. With nothing else to say, Robert rose and went into the Dining Compartment. Anna was not there. Then perhaps she went into the Baggage Car. Robert went through the curtain and headed down towards the baggage area, which was opened. He went in, passing the stacked trunks at the front, and towards the back. There lay a wooden box he saw the two men carrying with August's supervision back in Munich. He bent down to open the lead, when he heard a gun crack and he jolted back up.

"I believe you have my key. Can I please have it back?" Anna said.

Robert turned around, glancing at the gun. Fury took over him and he knocked the gun out of her hand.

"That's enough guns for the day."

He turned to Anna.

"Tell me, was killing Tyler part of the job, or was it your own idea?"

"I-I don't know what you mean." She stammered.

"You don't know you work for the secret Austrian Police, or you don't know you killed Tyler?"

"I didn't kill Tyler!" she exclaimed.

"You said you were going to break his arm steel. You killed him and you stole the golden egg he was carrying!" Robert accused.

"But I didn't kill him." Anna cried. "I recognized Tyler in New York. It was at the train station. The train was moving and I knocked on the door. When no one answered, I let myself in. There was blood everywhere-"

"What about the egg?"

"The egg was sitting on the table. I took it and left. I didn't kill Tyler."

From behind, Vesna was advancing onto her with a knife, ready to plunge.

"When you said you were Tyler, I thought you killed him." Anna continued.

"Anna, look OUT!"

He pulled her away just in time when Vesna plunged the knife, grazing cross Robert's right arm. Angry now, he was ready to fight her. She continued to plunge the knife towards him, only missing him by inches when he dodged her attacks. He was thinking about how he could remove the weapon from her, when Anna took control of the situation. She pointed the gun behind Vesna's head and Vesna froze.

"Don't move."

Vesna, however, did the opposite and knocking her out of the way, she ran through the door. Anna aimed her gun, but Robert said, "Let her go."

She did and lowered her gun. Robert touched her shoulder and as they made eye contact, their mixed emotions were about to uncover when the train sounded.

"Vienna." She said. "I have to go."

Robert held onto her hand, but it slipped out of his grasp as she left him. After a moment's thought of her, he turned and went back to the wooden box. Inside, there were rifles and guns ready for the Serbians. He placed the lid back and left the Baggage Car.

The train stopped at Vienna's East station. Kronos and Tahina left the train, and Robert assumed that Anna has left as well. Outside in the station, someone was yelling, "Extra! Extra! Afternoon papers! Serbian answers Austria! Read all about it!"

Robert threw out his cigarette and withdrew back into the train.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_25th July 1914, Vienna to Budapest_

First Service Dinner was announced. Abbot and two of the Serbians traveling with Milos and Vesna were in the Dining Car. Robert rose up and went towards the First Sleeping Car. There, he realized that Anna was still in her compartment. She called for the conductor to tell August to cancel the dinner because of her awful headache. When the conductor was gone, Robert went to her compartment, which was opened.

"I was afraid you were getting off at Vienna." He said, leaning against the door frame.

"In Vienna? Why should I?" She said coolly, reading a book.

"I don't know. I'm just glad to see you."

"The journey would soon be over."

There was a silence.

"So what happens to August Schmidt?" he asked.

"He would find the police waiting for him at Budapest, the guns would be discovered and confiscated."

"I see. A job well done, you should be proud of yourself." Robert said sarcastically.

"You want to talk." Anna retorted, taking her eyes off the book. "Is smuggling guns your idea of an honorable profession?"

"Is that my profession?" he replied back.

"It's like a game to you, taking sides." She laughed. "Today you help the Bosnians, tomorrow the English. Do you know why Tyler died?"

Robert frowned.

"I tell you why. For thousands of years, people have been killing themselves over the Balkans. Our history is a chain of blood. It binds us, reaching deep into the past, and they're not going to stop for one American."

Robert looked away but Anna continued.

"Tyler is dead, and you can't bring him back! You have no reason to be here! Why don't you go home before the same thing happens to you?"

"Tyler was my friend." He said quietly. "Perhaps the word doesn't mean much to you. But when a friend asks for help, and it's too late, you don't just leave it like that."

Anna closed her eyes and looked away.

"Go away, please."

Robert stood there a while longer, then left, closing the door behind him. He went back to the other Sleeping Car, and was going to go between the now Baggage and Sleeping Car (due to Kronos' departure), when he stopped in front of the door and heard Tatiana and Alexei talking.

* * *

_"Just how are you going to abolish Property?" Tatiana asked, looking worried and annoyed at the same time._

_"By Revolution." He said, looking out the window. "By smashing the evil systems. It's the only way."_

_There was a silence. Then Tatiana said softly, "Why can't you be like everyone else? Forget about all the politics and think about yourself. Why don't you begin a new life? Buy a house, live in the countryside, get a job," She paused, then added. "Get married-"_

_"I don't believe in marriage." He declared._

_That remark made Tatiana stop sharp. Then that kiss meant nothing to Alexei? Did he not love her?_

_"At least stop this madness before you start a war." She sniffled._

_"Why should the Russian worker fight the German worker?" he said, ignoring her words. "We're all the same! It's always the government that starts the war. And it's always the people who spill blood. We're sheep being led to the slaughter!"_

_He then turned to Tatiana, his eyes full of determination._

_"Lets leave then, if that's what you want Tatiana." He whispered. "We'll drop off at Belgrave and run away from all of this."_

_"But I can't!" Tatiana cried. "I can't leave my grandfather!" she started to cry._

_"It is men like your grandfather who sets Russia back a hundred years." Alexei scowled, looking out at the night once more. He didn't want to see Tatiana cry again._

_"My grandfather is not a bad man!"_

_"Vassili Alexandrovich is the most merciful person I've ever seen."_

_"If you could just hear yourself!" Tatiana wept._

_"If you could just see what I'd seen… if you could just hear what I'd heard…" Alexei trailed off. "You would draw a knife upon him and kill him."_

_"I won't hear this!" Tatiana cried out, then in English. "If you hate my grandfather so much, you must hate me!"_

_"Tatiana!" Alexei turned towards her. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her._

_"I don't hate you Tatiana, and I would never hate you for the rest of my life. You are the only connection to the world to me, and if you don't go with me, my life would mean nothing!"_

_He paused, stroking her hair._

_"But what I had experienced was too much for me, and I feel an urge to change it as much as possible. So that's why, I created a bomb."_

_Tatiana gasped and looked up at him._  
_"A bomb that would kill each and everyone one on this train, especially Vassili Alexandrovich."_

_"But everyone on the train is innocent!" she gasped._

_"No one on the Orient Express is innocent." Alexei glared._

_His hands tightened around her arms and she tried to wrench away._

_"You can't hurt all those people back there, Alexei." She said as she stepped back._

_"It's the only way that I would be willing to sacrifice." He muttered and turned back to the window. Tatiana was much troubled. She planned to speak to the American afterwards, for he was the only one on the train who could help her._

_

* * *

_

Robert heard nothing more and left them be. He had learnt that Alexei was planning to do something terrible to the train, but cannot make out all of the words because they spoke in hush whispers. But Robert would find out, if Alexei's actions would cost him and the people on the train their lives. The conductor was already at his post, and the guard was coming down announcing the arrival at Poszony. He walked passed the guard and when the guard was blocking the conductor's view, Robert took this opportunity and went into Alexei's compartment. Luckily the door was unlocked, so he brought himself in easily. His eyes wandered up and down until he caught sight of a suitcase sitting high on the rack. Bringing it down, he opened and nearly cursed aloud. Inside, laid a detonator. Alexei was planning to blow up the train! Robert closed the briefcase and placed it back onto the rack. He made for the door, when it suddenly opened.

"I say, I think you got the wrong compartment!" Abbot exclaimed.

"It looks like we both got the wrong compartment." Robert said and walked out.

Abbot went back to the other sleeping car with Robert following. That was close, and Abbot was hot on his trail. It was clear now that Abbot was a detective, perhaps investigating the murder of the Irish policeman. When Abbot entered his compartment, Robert stopped outside his door and listened to his conversation with Claude.

"Good evening. I saw you at dinner and I didn't want to bother you." Abbot said. "Did you have a nice dinner?"

"Dinner was satisfactory."

"Yes, it must be wonderful to have dinner with the family. That's the problem with traveling, dining alone. After a few times, it really gets to you."

"Your problems are not my concern." Claude responded.

"Ah…well yes, of course. Interesting…"

Robert made way for the guard and walked to the Dining Car for second service dinner. Sophie and Rebecca arrived as usual. After both Robert and the ladies had ordered, Robert listened as he ate his fish to their conversation about marriage. A typical ladies' topic, Robert knew that. Finishing the last remains of his meal, he rose up and went back to his compartment. He saw Vesna and her other two friends heading towards the front of the train. Outside his compartment, Robert caught sight of Tatiana but didn't say anything. He went inside and closing the window shut, he heard someone knocking on the door. Opening it, he realised it was Tatiana.

"Monsieur, can I speak with you?" she asked, looking worried.

"Of course." He let her in.

"Monsieur, you were so kind to my grandfather. I don't know how to begin…" She said quickly.

"Is he worse?" Robert asked.

"No. It's Alexei. He told me to run away with him at Budapest."

"What did you say?" he asked.

"What do you think I said?" she cried. "Grandfather is ill, I cannot leave him. That would be wrong, wouldn't it?"

"Alexei is a romantic. They say a romantic would spend his life finding a good way to die." Robert said, looking elsewhere.

"But I said no. Then he started to say wild things." She continued. " He said that I was the only connection to the world to him, and if I don't go with him, his life means nothing. You don't know him, I think he might do something crazy. He's trying to kill my grandfather with a bomb. He could kill dozens of innocent people. I talked him out of it, but I'm afraid he might do something else."

Then she said in a hush whisper.

"Oh I love him so!"

Robert considered, and then turned back to Tatiana.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Oh thank you, Monsieur, thank you!" she cried, tears swelling in her eyes. When she left, Robert gave a huge sigh and rubbed his face. Then he left his compartment to go to the Smoking Car where he saw August earlier. He also saw Alexei there as well. And indeed, August was still sitting in the corner, drinking whiskey and looking drunk. He was dressed in an elegant blue suite and wearing refined white gloves. Robert guessed he was upset from the unsuccessful dinner, but he approached him anyway.

"Ah Whitney, sit down and have a drink. It makes the journey shorter."

"Thanks." Robert slowly said and sat down.

He sat as August poured him some whiskey.

"I've misjudged Fraulein Wolff." August said. "There is no other explanation. Again and again, I asked myself, could I have imagined it?"

Robert smiled and accepted the drink.

"Could it be a fantasy? Or a romantic dream? But now as I remember, the day she looked at me. The warmth in her eyes. But I know, I must not be mistaken. Something has changed her." He looked intensively for an answer from Robert.

"Well, August, she is an artist." He replied.

"An artist? Ah yes! An artist. And when I return to Munich, she will play for me! She will perform in my house. Let me pour you some more, Whitney."

He poured him more whiskey.

"You, at least, haven't disappointed me."

Robert frowned a little as August sat back.

"And yes, she would play for me in an concert. You will me there too." He pointed to Robert. Excited, August stood up as he blurted out the names of the passengers on the train. "Kronos, the Obeleskies, everyone will be there! We will all be together, and we shall dance!"

He dragged Robert up and preparing to waltz, August and Robert danced across the car as he sang a popular classical melody in German. They were spinning and spinning, until Robert let him go and August fell back on the chair, smiling drunkenly. Robert chuckled, shaking his head, and returned back to his compartment where he rested for the night.

He had a dream again. This time it was of the Orient Express going through a tunnel and out into the light, where there was a familiar castle standing on top of a cliff. Inside the tallest tower, Robert was standing behind Anna. He tapped her on the shoulder, and when she saw him, they embraced. Then there was a knocking on the door. Robert turned and letting her go, he went to answer it.

"Don't answer it." Anna said.

"I have to." He replied.

Robert went for the door. When he glanced back, Anna was reaching out as she faded away. The knocking was louder, and as Robert opened the wooden door, the light exploded into his eyes…

* * *

_There was a knock on the door and Tatiana glanced back from her grandfather's bed as Alexei came in._

_"Vassili Alexandrovich, this is our farewell." He said._

_Tatiana jumped up in dismay and tried to push him back outside._

_"No! Grandfather, he's trying to kill you!"_

_"Tatiana, you don't understand…"_

_Alexei tried to get in as Tatiana tried to protect her grandfather. But the Count was already armed. As Alexei moved towards the bed, his back to the Count, the old man held up his knife and plunged it into his back. Tatiana screamed as the Count stabbed Alexei multiple times, the sound of the blade plunging through flesh filling Tatiana's ears. Alexei fell back onto the bed, blood draining from his front and back, some trickling down his mouth. Tatiana continued to scream and woke up nearly everyone on the train…_

_

* * *

_

Robert woke up suddenly and heard the screaming. He quickly left his compartment and ran towards the sound. He recognised it was Tatiana's. Darting around into Compartment A, he gasped in horror as he saw Alexei lying half-dead on the bed, blood staining the white covers. The Count was chanting and praying on the ground, his hands clapped together and his head towards the sky. Tatiana was crying, blood splattered over her white nightgown and staring at Alexei in disbelief.

"I am not afraid of death…" the Count chanted to the invisible God.

Robert approached Alexei, getting blood on his hands. There was really not much he could do. Then suddenly, Alexei grabbed his coat and pulled him close to his face.

"Tatiana…Take…her away from here…" he gasped, breathing heavily. "Clock…Long live Anarchy!" he managed to cry out before he went limp and died.

Robert rose, thinking about what he had said.

Outside, Abbot was talking with the guard. He was asking the guard to keep the incident quiet from the other passengers. As Robert passed them, he suddenly heard a ticking noise. He listened carefully, trying to locate the sound. He found himself in front of the guard's forward station panel. Opening it, he found the bomb. Of course, Robert remembered the time that Alexei had noted down in his timetable on the first night. _10.40pm_. The device was hiding behind the small flap that covered the buttons. Trying to remember back in his younger days when he taught himself how to disarm bombs, he slid the square-shaped bomb carefully upwards. Then lighting a match he carefully burnt through the plastic covering of the wires. He untangled them and placed the bomb onto the ground. Anna, Abbot and the guard were watching from behind. Robert turned the box around and removed the screws from the hinges as he opened to see the contents inside. The clock was ticking loudly with the contacts moving back and forth. Using the telegram, Robert placed it between the contacts and the ticking stopped. Everyone sighed in relief as the bomb was disarmed.

"I say, well done." Abbot said, looking at Anna as she turned and left without a word.

"Now, how about that drink?" The Englishman bent down and asked Robert as everyone dispersed.

Now the bomb was out of the way, Robert went to the Smoking Car where Abbot was waiting. He sat at the front corner, and Anna, Robert noted, was sitting at the far corner. But Abbot caught sight of him and had two glasses of whiskey on the table.

"Ah, there you are." He said as Robert sat down. "Well, good thing that's over. Saved me a lot of trouble. Cheers!"

"Saved you trouble? How?" Robert asked.

"Well, the word was out that a fellow anarchist boarded the train just to blow up that poor fellow Obelensky. And so the company sent me out so I could spot him and put him behind bars, you see? Frankly for a while, I wasn't sure if it was him or you."

"Me?"

"Well, travelling without a ticket, assumed name and all that." Abbot droned on. "You see how I could have wondered? No hard feelings I hope?"

"No hard feelings." Robert muttered.

"Good job getting rid of that bomb." He continued. "I'm wondering if you're interested in doing more on that line?"

"What line?"

Robert had no intention on disarming bombs as a career. He had his own mission, and worked for no one. Abbot started talking about how the world was on the brink of war, and that the case of the Irish policeman has finally proved Robert's innocence. He continued describing how the English Police Force had an eye on him for a long time and the contents of the job, but Robert was only half listened and he caught sight of Anna leaving the car. His mind was elsewhere while Abbot talked on and on, until Robert excused himself and left eagerly. He followed Anna down the car until he reached and called for her.

"Anna,"

She turned, looking tired.

"I'm very tired. Please let me go."

She went. But Robert kept on following her until she got to her door and she noticed he was next to her.

"Why are you following me?"

He didn't say anything.

"There's so much I want to say. But I'm very tired. You can't imagine how tired I am."

She looked at Robert, thought for a moment, then reached out and kissed him on the lips. Robert held her until she let go.

"We'll talk in the morning." She said.

When she entered into her compartment, Robert stubbornly grabbed the handle and opened the door for himself. Anna had her hair down and turned. Before she could say anything, Robert stepped towards her and kissed her. She pulled him away, and then kissed him again. On the third time, Anna took his cloak off, and un-buttoned his vest. Robert held her close as her warm lips touched his, until she pulled away, stepping back. They stared at each other, and Anna was about to say something, when the train jerked and they almost fell. Something was wrong. Anna and Robert gazed out the window.

"Something is wrong. We're not stopping." She said.

The train indeed didn't stop and passed the Budapest station. The people outside caught back in surprise at the speed of the train as it raced past. Robert and Anna turned as two Serbs charged in. Vesna was holding a rifle as another held a crowbar, following behind her. They took Robert and Anna out, and when they reached the other sleeping car, another Serb was trying to open the door of Mahmoud Mahkta. The fat Persian came out, brandishing his sword. But Vesna pushed her way across Robert and fired her rifle, hitting the Persian perfectly into the stomach and he fell. Robert tried to wrestle the gun out of her, but sensing a presence behind him, he turned around and a Serb knocked him out with his crowbar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was twenty to four in the morning when Robert woke in the baggage car. His hands and legs were tied up, and a sash prevented him from speaking. Robert twisted and turned, trying to release himself from the ropes. As he did, he heard a splintering sound and he looked to the ground. There lay the matches he had in his pocket. Turning around with difficulty, he tried to grab the matches with his fingers. Flicking the match against the ropes, it finally lit and he burnt the ropes through. Freeing himself and taking the sash off, he quickly dashed to the door when a Serb entered. He had a long face with small mustaches on each side of the upper lip. Robert prepared himself to fight. The Serb attacked first and swung his knuckle at him, but Robert skillfully ducked. He punched the Serb in turn as he withdrew and he stumbled back. The Serb punched again, catching Robert on the cheek. Robert returned the attack and the enemy was knocked back. This happened twice and when Robert made a final punch at the Serb's jaw, he saw him stumble back as his jaw cracked and fell. Robert entered the second part of the baggage compartment and saw Anna. He freed her, ignoring what she was saying between the sash.

"You could've taken off the sash first." She said when she pulled the sash down.

She stood up and was beginning to leave.

"We're almost to the boarder. We've got to stop the train." She said.

But Robert stopped her.

"Why?"

"Why? Once we reach Serbia, they will kill us."

"And if we reach before the boarder?"

"The terrorists would be captured by the Austrian police." She said.

"The one with the Arms?"

"Yes."

Robert knew she was clueless about what was really happening.

"You're being used." He said. "You and August Schmidt."

"What do you mean?" she asked, going pale.

"Germany and Austria want war. So they need an incident to set it off, like the one in Sarajevo." He explained. "Sarajevo wasn't enough. But crates of machine guns captured by the hands of Serbian terrorists, now that could start a war. Anna, how do you think your Superiors knew about the Arm Steel? Schmidt's been set up. Germany wanted this to happen. And they wanted this to be blown wide open. By you."

He knew he shouldn't have said the last words, because Anna turned on her heels and ran away.

"Anna! Wait!"

But she was gone. Robert didn't go after her, but did what he was planning to do. He went to the joining of the two cars and out through the door. He climbed up the stairs and onto the roof of the train. Seeing the smoke coming out from the engine, he made his way across towards it. But after passing two cars, another Serb came up onto the roof. Robert recognised him as the one who knocked him out back in the Sleeping Car, and this time, he was holding a long crowbar. Robert prepared himself. As they moved a little from side to side, the Serb plunged the crowbar towards him to knock him off, but Robert ducked and as he withdrew, punched the man into the face. The Serb didn't give up that easily, and made another attack, which Robert dodged and punched him again. Again and again they did this until Robert received his chance and made a grab for the bar. There was a short struggled between the bar, but finally, Robert pushed the man off the side of the train. Sweating and breathing heavily, he was about to take a step forward when he turned around to see Vesna coming up with the Persian's sword. She said something angrily and they began another duel. Vesna brought the sword down towards his head, but Robert used the crowbar as his defence and blocked the attack. The woman was strong and he had difficulty defending himself from the sword's enormously sharp blade. Vesna attacked again, and this time towards his hips. But Robert blocked her attack and at the same time, used the bar and leaned forward to knock her away. She attacked him again, with each time Robert defending himself and also trying to knock her out. Then she ducked and Robert ducked as well as the train ran through a tunnel. When the train entered into the night once more, Robert was hanging from the train's edge. Vesna tried to step onto his fingers, when he grabbed her leg and pulled her down. She screamed as she fell and hit the bottom. Robert pulled himself up, sighing in relief and hoped that there were no more Serbs left. Except the leader. Before he went to the front of the train, he remembered the other passengers. They could be in great parrel right now. He turned back towards the Dining Car, and went in. Everyone was herded in there, and the guard came forward, telling Robert that the passengers were innocent and asked him not to hurt them. But Robert calmed him down, telling him he wasn't part of the Serbian group. He also told him that the leader was controlling the train. The guard seemed to calm down a little. He turned and told the passengers to return to their compartments. All except the Count, who was sitting on a table with Tatiana, gazing outside. The guard told him to return to his compartment, for his own safety, but the Count refused. He was planning to go to Constantinople, and the passengers won't make it, only he and his granddaughter. After the chilling response, Abbot came up and brought the guard away, telling him he would take it from here.

Robert approached them, sitting beside Tatiana. She was stilling wearing the bloodied gown, and was humming to herself, making hand movements in the air as her mind was elsewhere.

"Tatiana?" he whispered.

"She can't hear you." the Count said, leaning forward and held her hands.

"My poor butterfly. Soon, soon you would be back at home in the big house by the river. Nothing has changed. All is as it was. All is as you've remembered. They will all be there to greet us." He then started to list names. Robert was eyeing Tatiana, whose eyes were transfixed outside.

"…and even old Johann. Do you remember Johann?"

Tatiana at last turned to stare at him. Her eyes displayed litle sign of life, no more of that happy and sweet spirited Tatiana was left in her. Her blond hair was left frizzled and unbrushed across her face. Robert could hardly recognise her at all anymore.

"They're dead." She replied. "They're all dead."

"The Firebird." The Count gasped and crossed himself.

Tatiana then went back to the window, singing or humming in a sweet melody to herself. Robert rose and left them. The poor girl, mixed up in this evil. The death of Alexei must've hurt her extremely. Even mentally. Robert went to the area between the Smoking and the Sleeping Car. He opened up the iron floor and de-coupled the cars. It was clear that the Obelenskies would have to stay with him. As the cars began to move and seperate, August opened the door from the other side.

"Now I see. You think you could hi-jack this train and take my merchandise without paying for it!" he angrily snapped.

"August, let me tell you something. Fraulein Wolff is a spy, and your German friends set you up so you can get caught smuggling arms." And he continued to free the car.

"Fraulein Wolff? A spy? Me? August Schmidt? Betrayed? This cannot be!"

The cars successfully separated and Robert straightened up again and he moved further away from August.

"Tyler Whitney! We will meet again!" August cried out.

"Oh, there's one more thing. My name isn't Tyler Whitney. It's Robert Cath!" he yelled.

"What?" August yelled back.

"My name is Robert Cath!" Robert shouted as the other car stopped and the other half of the train he was on went through the dark tunnel and was never seen by the passengers again.

It was six in the morning and Robert finally decided to go up onto the roof of the train. He went towards the engine with no trouble, and when he reached the front, he saw Milos fiddling with the controls while a man was shoveling coal into the fires. Robert prepared himself and jumped down. Milos twisted around and pointed a gun at him. The old man yelled warnings at him, but Milos yelled back at him and he stopped.

"You're not going to make it!" Robert told Milos.

"You're not a Slav. This I understand, but how are you going to help the Austrians?

"I'm not helping anyone." Robert glared. "I've got a ticket to Constantinople and I'm not going to waste it."

"Is this a joke to you?" Milos cried.

"Who killed Tyler?"

"Tyler gave his life to our freedom. And you? What do you believe in? You believe in nothing?"

Robert caught sight of Anna hanging on the side of the train, pointing a gun at Milos. Milos turned around and before he could shoot, Anna pulled the trigger first and Milos landed into Robert's arms. He held the gun at Robert, and was about to shoot, but then cried and went limp. Robert released him over the train. Anna got on and making sure Milos was definitely gone, she then glanced at the front.

"Good, we're slowing down."

Then she turned to the shoveling man.

"You can stop shoveling now!"

As the train began to stop, Robert gazed at the controls, then to the brake. Making up his mind, he placed his hands around the brake and released it. The train continued onwards.

"Keep shoveling!" he told the man and he continued to collect more coal.

"What are you doing?" Anna demanded. "Have you lost your mind, stop the train!"

"As I said to my friend before you shot him, I have a ticket in my pocket to Constantinople and I intend to use it." He quickly replied, glaring off at the distance where the train was heading.

"Constantinople? You won't even make it out of Belgrade." She argued.

"I wasn't planning to stop at Belgrade!"

She then held out her gun and Robert turned around.

"We are still within the Austrian Empire. In the name of the Austrian Emperor, I command you to stop the train. Do you think I won't shoot you?"

"Go ahead!"

But then she froze as she caught sight of the crossing bar, spelling out ALLJ. It was too late now to stop.

"Now you've done it." She cursed. "Damn you."

The train crashed through the gate and ran on non-stop. The man was getting tired and breathing heavily, so Anna insisted to alternate with him. They were speeding through Belgrade when Abbot jumped down from behind them.

"Everything under control, I see. Well done." He said gleefully, holding onto his hat. "Even though you didn't stop at the station and instead crashed into the barrier… but you can't have everything."

Robert then caught sight of another train coming towards them.

"What's that?"

Abbot turned to see what he was looking at.

"That appears to be a Serbian train. And it looks like it belongs to General Georgavitch." he replied. "They appear to be following us."

"But they're on a different track!" Robert frowned.

"Really? Yes, I believe you're right. What on earth are they doing?"

When they reached the changing lanes area, someone switched their railroad so that the train ran on another track instead. The man said something to Anna and she translated.

"He said they switched us onto the old track." She said. Then the man said something else, and she translated back. "The bridge is too old, it can't take our weight."

_This isn't the time to stop_, Robert thought, and he wasn't planning to either. He just had to take the risk.

"It would have to."

The train passed through the tunnel and out, approaching the bridge. Robert leaned against the brake as the train powered over the bridge. When the train was over, the bridge creaked and collapsed just in time. Everyone rejoiced! Back on the other side, the Serbian train stopped just on the edge of the broken bridge. So the Orient Express was going to Constantinople after all.

Robert returned inside the train, leaving Abbot and the man in charge of running it, and went to the passenger compartment in the Baggage Car. He caught Anna sitting there smoking calmly.

"It seems you will be able to make it to Constantinople after all. Congratulations, you've won." Anna said as Robert leaned coolly against the doorpost, loose and looking grave.

"What about finding out who killed Tyler? Or have you forgotten about him?" Anna asked.

"It was perhaps one of the Serbs. Or Mahmond Mahkta. But what difference does it make? They're all dead." He turned away. "I can't help Tyler, I can't help anyone. Maybe you were right, I shouldn't have gotten mixed up in this." Then he turned to Anna. "And neither should you."

"At least I'm serving my country."

"What country? You're Jewish, you speak German and you come from Hungary. What is your country?"

"My father spent his life serving in the Austrian Army and my brother died in action." She explained. "So I think I have the right to appreciate myself as an Austrian."

"Then I hope the Emperor is pleased with your sacrifice." He muttered and turned away again.

"What about you? Once you arrive at Constantinople, where will you go?" Anna asked after a pause.

"To Jerusalem." He replied. "There's a man there who has a manuscript that I want to look at."

He then stepped forward into the compartment.

"Do you want to come?" he smiled.

"I wish." Anna said and stood up. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"I mean it." Robert said after he pulled away.

"I'll think about it…"

The train travelled smoothly across the countryside towards the last stop. It crossed Serbia and Bulgaria, until it finally reached Constantinople on the 27th of July. Robert was glancing at the running scenery, smoking a cigarette. Then he went back into the Passenger Compartment in the Baggage Car and placed his shirt back on. Anna had changed into a blue dress and had done her hair up. When she saw the ring around Robert, she wondered out loud that she had seen it before, and that it might be his family crest. She went outside, telling him she'll remember if after she comes back. Quickly getting dressed, Robert left the Passenger Compartment and made his way to the Dining Car. He stopped when he saw Kronos sitting with Anna, a gun pointed at her hips. Tahina was also there, and she was the one who opened the door.

"Ah, Mr Cath. We have been waiting. Not yet, my dear." He pulled Anna down when she stood.

"Now, would you be so kind to bring us the Firebird?"

Robert hesitated, but he turned anyway. It was the only way to save Anna's life. This man Kronos was obviously determined to get the Firebird, and he would waste a life just to get it. Robert retrieved the egg from the cage and brought it back to them. Anna was free and stood behind Kronos.

"Thank you." he said. "Now if you can be so kind to open it?"

Robert looked at the egg, trying to see what kind of code there was with the jewels. He pressed one, but nothing happened. He pressed a blue one, and it went in with the rest. But when he pressed a purple one, they all rose back up. Some sort of puzzle no doubt.

"Mr Cath, we are wasting time." Kronos said.

Robert wondered back to the story of the Firebird Tatiana had translated for him. He stared at the egg, looking at the great various shapes and jewels. The shapes looked very familiar, with the way they were positioned and the size of each. It suddenly struck him that it slightly resembled the world map. He started to press each jewel carefully in order, finding the correct spot. First, he went for the aqua jewel where the land in the south hemisphere was. He'd heard of this land, a continent inhabited by indigenous people living in the desert with strange trees and rocks. Then he pressed a darker blue one, which was the place of Denmark. Then the red, where the Eastern people live, purple where an island in the South Pacific reside, and then the Near East represented by a green jewel. A small compartment at the top of the egg opened, where it showed the portrait of a young girl; pale and her neck slit. So the tale was true.

When the jewels were all pressed down, a hole opened up in the egg. Robert placed his finger into the cold metal and the hole closed up, surrounding his finger. He raised his hand up as the egg transformed into a golden and spectacular eagle-like bird.

"Ah! Look how beautiful you are." Kronos gasped as the bird's red ruby eyes gazed upon him. Outside, the sky was growing dark and there was a soft beating echoing all around them.

"What's that sound?" Anna looked around.

"Look out the window! It's growing dark." Kronos pointed.

"But what is it?"

"Don't you know?" Kronos exclaimed. "It the beating of its living heart."

They all looked at the bird, and Robert somehow felt mystified and strange as he gazed at its eyes. The creature's golden body was spectacular, but its purpose…a chill suddenly went up his spine.

"Now make it sing." Kronos said. "Play the Séance."

Tahina handed Anna a violin. Anna hesitated.

"Play it!"

Anna reluctantly took it and played the song. It was a soft and happy tune, and the bird was transfixed on Anna and the violin. In the Smoking Car where Tatiana and her grandfather were sleeping beneath a white sheet, Tatiana suddenly opened her eyes as she heard the song.

The Firebird sang and everyone stared in awe as the bird sang its tune. When it finished, no one said anything. Then Kronos broke the silence. He mumbled something, then to Robert: "Close the egg now, please." When he saw he didn't, he pointed the gun at him.

"Close it!"

Robert stared at the bird, and then remembered the whistle. He quickly took it out, and blew it. It wasn't a pleasant sound. The bird's red eyes stared back at Robert, and he had no choice but to do the same, challenging it. The bird seemed to be judging him and reading his thoughts.

"NO!" Kronos shouted in dismay.

Then flying out of his hand, the bird flew towards Kronos to strike him with its large and sharp claws. It brought Kronos down, and its claws were scratching at his face.

"NO! Stop it!" he shouted in horror, and Anna was gasping horrifyingly at the sight.

The bird was growling, and it small sharp teeth were visible. Its large wings were flapping about everywhere, and Robert could barely see Kronos at all. To him, the bird had suddenly turned from a majestic and beautiful creature, to an evil and bloody monster. They didn't notice though, but the whistle had come alive as well as a live beetle and crept away. The bird marked three bloody scratches across Kronos's face, and Robert suddenly understood how Tyler died.

"Tyler…"

Tahina fired her gun into the air, but the bird flew towards her and started to attack her instead. Robert grabbed Anna by the hand and together, they climbed out the open window, planning to jump out off the moving train. Robert looked back, and the bird was still attacking Tahina, when it saw them.

"Jump!" Robert shouted.  
When they landed on the ground, Anna turned and saw Max jumping out to meet her.

"Oh Max! Good boy!" she laughed and hugged him.

Robert looked back at the train, and then he remembered Tatiana.

Inside, Tatiana had gotten to the Baggage Compartment and opened the chest where the guns were kept.

Robert was running towards the train…

Tatiana took one of the bombs out, and with her other hand held the black lighter Alexei gave her.

"They mustn't get the guns. There must be no war." She said and flicked on the lighter…

Before Robert and Anna could get to the train, the Orient Express suddenly exploded in front of the Constantinople station. They both dropped down onto the platform as everyone else screamed. Everyone in there, Abbot, the fuel man, Kronos, Tahina, the Count, Tatiana…they all died from the explosion. In the sky, the Firebird soared in the air, its beak covered in blood. It cried out like an eagle as Robert stared after it as it flew away. Everyone on the platform were talking rapidly in alarm.

"Lets go. Take me away from here." Anna pleaded, hugging him tightly.

Robert pulled away and grabbed a boy on the shoulder and asked what was going on.

"It's war!" the boy shouted and ran off.

The two looked around the station and indeed, many troops were going onto trains with guns in their hands. It was war.

He turned back to Anna.

"I know a skipper who could take us up to Jerusalem."

But she looked at him with sadness. He looked back, pleadingly.

"Don't look at me like that." She said and hugged him. "The war would be over after a week or two. I'll take the next Orient Express when the war ends. If I won't be here, I hope you find what you're looking for."

Emotionally, they kissed for one last time. Then she handed Max to Robert.

"Take care of Max for me while I'm away." And those were her last words as she ran off, with Max's barks echoing around the station. Robert stared after her as she left him, and he never knew what happened to her again.

**The End**


End file.
